


Look after him

by WriterInk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Markus, Bottom Rk900!, Child Conner, Confused conner, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Long ass story, M/M, Markus fixes Conner, OOC, Pissed off Hank, RK900 might be OOC, Rape Recovery, Sad Markus, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing cause we have Hank, Trauma, Violence, What am I doing with my life?, broken conner, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: Somethings wrong, his eyes no longer held the light we once saw instead we saw confusion that soon replaced by fear and hurt, we were too late, he broke, his eyes were shattered...he's gone...But he always came back...He always did come back...With something missing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: I am shit at English so tell me if I fuck up somewhere and just yell at me in the comments if my grammar and spellings are off.
> 
> PS: I am trying to write humour cause my teacher to write more humour so if its cringe I'm sorry!! I hope I haven't ruined your eyes!!
> 
> PPS: Andoirds now have their own scent
> 
> PPPS: Every Android is different, newer androids would have some things that an older android would not have. Newer androids would be missing some things while older androids would have it.
> 
> PPPPS: Conner is gullible, he thinks Markus is his friend and he is and all so he trusts Markus really fast just fucking read the damn story

It was cold and damp, it has just passed 10:00, everything had died. Nothing moved, just like a photograph, frozen in time. One by one the lights of houses soon faded into the dark, you could hear nothing but footsteps, creeping along the empty streets.

Connor shivered, hugging himself, rubbing his arms up and down, trying to block the cold out. Once his breath left his lips, it turns into puffs of smoke. The cold was growing worst, if he doesn't reach home fast enough he'll shut down. He's been out in the cold for far too long. The cold is like a blanket wrapping itself around Connor forcing him to drag it with him on the way home. With each step he took, his eyes became heavier, his knees began to feel weak. He stumbled into a wall, his fingertips almost turning blue, he cursed the weather for freezing cold droplets from the above and the cold wind, pushing him forward, telling him to go on, to go home but he refused. Instead of going home, he's going to look for a place to stay, out of the cold, out of the rain.

Scanning the area to only find warm homes filled with their owners. The wind pushed him again, his knees gave way, collapsing onto the rock-hard ground. Connor could no longer stand, his system was slowly freezing, red flashes before his eyes warning him to get a warm place. Using all his strength he had left, he forced himself up to his feet, leaning against the wall for support, using the buildings to block the wind, it worked but he couldn't warm up and he's on the edge of shutting down.

Footsteps reached his ears, a shadow towered over him. Slowly looking up at the shadow that watched him struggle to awake. Half-lidded eyes burred stopping Connor from scanning the shadow. Who was it? Connor wanted to ask, parting his lips but nothing came out. The shadow reached out towards him, it's mouth moved, forming words that Connor couldn't hear.

"Are you alright?" The man asked worry was written all over his face, analyzing the younger android who collapsed, he would of fell flat on his face if it wasn't Markus who caught him just in time when he finished analyzing.

_RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 The Deviant Hunter The Negotiator Android Detective_

System failing Reason: has been out in the cold and rain for over 8 hours (Cause why the fuck not?)

'Where have you been going?' Markus asked himself as he scoped Connor up into his arms. Resting his forehead agents the younger android's forehead only to hiss at how cold he was, ripping his forehead away from the detective, Markus carried on his walk home, holding the android close, trying his best to keep him warm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door shut behind himself, taking the cold android up to his room, placing him in bed, tucking him in. Leaning in to take a closer look at the sleeping android Markus could feel something grow within him, the longer he stared the stronger the feeling grew. The detective was a handsome young man, LED stuck to the side of his head, flickering from yellow to red, telling Markus that the android is rebooting. Brushing a strand of hair out of the male's face, getting a clear sight, Markus smiled, brushing his thumb pass his lips, Markus felt the feeling grow again. His eyes flickered to his LED watching it turn blue before leaning back, the younger android's eyes snapped open, sitting up, holding his head.

"Where am I?" Connor mumbled, scanning the room, not noticing Markus standing next to the bed

"Are you alright?" Markus started, taking Connor's attention

"I am fine, where am I?" Connor asked, looking up at Markus blue and green eyes.

"You're at my place, I found you when you passed out," Markus replied noticing Connor's honey brown eyes shining in the light, Markus was lost in those eyes feeling as if they had swallowed him up, taking him somewhere sweet while Connor found himself looking deeper into the blue and green eyes, in the blue, he found himself under the ocean surrounded by fishes, in the green he found himself in a forest surrounded by wild animals. Both snapping out of the trace, Markus cleared his throat while Connor lowered his eyes, feeling an unusual feeling growing inside of him.

"Markus, my name is Markus," he greeted holding his hand out for Connor to shake

"My name is Connor," He replied, taking a hold of the hand, giving it a shake. Connor felt something run through him once his hand connected with Markus, a light blue blush ran across Connor's cheeks, Markus smiled at the shy android, pulling their hands free, allowing Connor to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Connor's legs trembled as he slowly rose up to his feet, they were still weak, they couldn't hold his weight, he fell forwards, Markus' arms shot up to caught Connor, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist, pulling him into a hug.

Stumbling back before holding his ground once more, Markus looked down to find Connor looking up at him with his big puppy eyes, the blush had returned in a darker shade of blue, turning his head away, feeling embarrassed. Markus couldn't help but tuck his hand under Connor's chin, bring his face back to himself. 'Cute' Markus noted down, his arms loosened around Connor, once again allowing him to stand up straight, this time Conner could stand and walk without falling but he would stumble.

"I need to get home before Hank throws a search party for me," Connor turned towards Markus who watched his movements

"If you stay out there for too long, you'll shut down and its just rain and cold wind, your model isn't designed to stay out in the cold for long, when I found you were out for more than 8 hours in the cold and rain," concern filled Markus' voice, his eyes lowered down to Connor's lower half, to his feet there was a small puddle of rainwater. Looks like Markus forgot to dry him up.

"Well, I can not stay here, I feel like I am overstepping," Connor replied feeling uneasy as Markus' eyes roamed his body

"Your staying, I'm not letting you go outside in the cold,"

"But-"

"No, buts and go and change out of that uniform,"

"I do not have clothes on me, I have no need to change my clothes, I can not get sick," Connor reassured Markus who shook his head

"Yes, you won't get sick but you won't warm up in those damp cloths, I'll go and get you something to wear," Markus opened the door again, pushing Connor back inside before closing the door, Markus froze, Connor looked up at him like a small little puppy who wants to go outside. Closing the door, Markus walked away to retrieve clothes for Conner.

Find clothes wasn't hard but finding the right size was hard. Connor was shorter than Markus and had a smaller body all the clothes Markus had would be too big on Connor, they would reach just above his knees, they would slip off his shoulders, exposing his smooth and markless collarbone and his shoulder, Connor would look up at Markus with closed eyes, his lips would stretch into a smile, Markus smiled at the image before grabbing the shirt and a small pair of shorts

Walking in without knocking, Markus felt his face heat up...Connor's top half was clothed but his lower half was exposed to him, his long and smooth legs begged Markus to run his hands over. Connor's jacket, tie and trousers were scattered around him, his white shirt hung from his shoulder, exposing his chest to hungry eyes.

"M-Markus!!" Connor squeaked jumping back, wrapping his shirt around him, trying to cover up while feeling embarrassed and vulnerable, Connor turned his head to the side not wanting to show Markus his bright blue face

"S-Sorry!! I didn't know you were getting change!!" Markus held his hands up in surrender

"W-What are you doing here?!" Connor cried

"I said that I will get clothes for you," Markus replied holding the clothes out, placing them on the bed but his eyes were glued to Connor's slender legs. Standing at the door with unmoving eyes, Connor could feel hungry eyes on him, not liking the feeling of hungry eyes staring him down, he panicked, he grabbed a hold of a notebook, throwing it at Markus.

Makus snapped out of the stare when a book hit his chest, looking up only to duck as another book came flying past his head, hitting the door behind him. Connor held up another book, threatening to throw it, his aim may be off but this time he won't miss.

"Connor,"

"Out," Connor pointed out the door but Markus didn't move, he was surprised to earn a reaction like that from a shy and harmless looking android well now he knows Connor isn't harmless

"Get out!!" he cried, throwing the book at Markus only to hit the door. Trying to calm himself down, he could still sense Markus standing outside of the door.

Slipping his shirt off, sliding into Markus' shirt, pulling the shorts up, he folded his clothes up, neatly done. Connor couldn't help himself but to grab the shirt that hung loosely on him, bring it up to his noes. Sniffing it, letting Markus' scent fill his 'lungs'

Opening the door to find Markus here standing holding the book that Connor threw at him.

"My apologies, I still have not gotten used to these...emotions," Connor apologized

"Its fine, I shouldn't have watched," Markus looked down at Connor who held his damp clothes

"I'll take your clothes, sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Markus mumbled with a light blush of embarrassment before taking the wet clothes from the shorter android.

"I am sorry for throwing book at you," Connor lowered his head as he rubbed his fingers agents the shirt

"Cheer up! I'm not hurt plus I deserved it," Markus smiled at Connor, taking a hold of his hand, dragging him down the stairs, sitting him down on the couch, placing the books on the table, throwing the wet clothes into the wash.

Connor sat quietly as he waited for Markus to return he scanned the home. It was a big home, the past owner was......there were paintings hanging from the walls, it was decorated with different artworks. 'Markus really likes to paint,' Connor noted.

"Connor," Markus called out to him once he sat down next to him

"Yes?" looking into Markus' eyes Connor was soon lost in them

"Why were you out for so long?" Markus asked

"I wandered off, without really knowing where I was going, I had forgotten to check the weather," he replied

"Why do you talk like that?" Markus said bluntly

"Excuse me?" Connor tilted his head a bit to the side

"I mean, why do you talk so formal? You can talk freely, you know,"

"Yes I am aware of that but when I am not at home I will talk formally to others, Hank said to do so," Connor replied

"Hank? Whos that?" Markus asked wanting to talk to Connor more, wanting to get to know him more

"My partner, my friend...and my..." Connor hesitated, thinking it through before carrying on. "My father," he finished

"Well, we're friends now so talk more freely, I don't really like formal talk," Markus waved his hand

"But Hank said-"

"He's not here right now, you sure are daddy's son," Markus commented, Connor titled his head again not understanding what the taller android said

"Never mind what I said, just talk more freely," Markus couldn't help but smile at the confused android that set in front of him.

"Alright, Markus what were you doing out in the cold?" Connor asked back being curious himself

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet until the rain came," He replied

"How are you not cold? You have been in the same wet clothes I have seen you in when I woke up," Connor pointed out

"I'm an older Android, I don't feel cold, hot or pain," he replied

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Conner asked

"How about we watch a movie?" (I ran out of ideas, I'm sorry) Markus suggested earning a nod and a small smile from Connor

"What movie are we going to watch?" He asked

"How about something scary?"

"I don't know...Hank normally watches it with me," Conner shifted. "Well, I'm here, don't worry, I won't let any of those monsters hurt you," Markus smiled at Connor who looked away with a light blush.

"Alright,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Hank isn't very happy

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

Connor flinched at the sound of Hank's hand slamming down onto the table, sure Hank has gotten mad at him before but never this mad. Shifting in the plastic chair, Connor lowered his eyes to the table not wanting to meet Hank's eyes. Sumo sat still under the table, pressing himself up agents Connor's legs, a small whimper left him as his owner's eyes narrowed even more. Hank woke up to find Connor walking through the door, of cause he was happy to see him, standing there alive but Connor was never this late so Hank dragged Connor into the kitchen, sitting him down before yelling at him like a madman at 7 am in the morning.

"Connor, answer my fucking question!!" Hank snapped but Connor remain silent, not sure how to respond, if he told Hank that he was with Markus then Hank would flip even more cause Hank has never heard of this 'Markus' but if he tells him that he wandered off somewhere and was about to shut down, Hank would kill him for wandering around and getting killed but if he lies Hank can see right through him and if he can't get the truth out of Connor himself, he's going to get Connor's memory checked out.

"Connor! I'm talking to you!" Connor slammed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side, not wanting to listen anymore but fear held him where he sat, he knows what Hank would do if he stood up and walk out of the house, he knows, he has seen it happen to Gavin and it wasn't pretty...

"I-I'm sorry, I wandered off without knowing where I was going, it started to rain, I had spent over 8 hours in the rain and cold, I was about to shut down then Markus found me-" Connor was cut off

"Markus? Markus?! Who the fuck is Markus?!" Hank grabbed Connor's chin forcing him to look up at him but what he has softened him, Connor's eyes were glazed with tears, threating to fall from his eyes. This was new, very new. Hank has never seen Connor cry but now that he's a deviant, he has gone soft and sensitive. A single tear rolled down Connor's face, something in Hank clicked, letting go of his chin and pulling him into a small hug, tucking Connor's head under his chin.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to make y-you mad," Connor cried, holding a strong grip on Hank's clothing as Hank drew circles on his back.

"It's alright, Connor, calm down," Hank mumbled pulling out of the hug to only sit himself down, next to Connor

"Now, who the fuck is this Markus?" Hank asked trying to sound as calm as he can be, drying Connor's eyes, anger grew within him, not liking the idea of Connor with someone who could have hurt him or worst... but we won't go there.

"Markus found me when I nearly shut down-"

"Hold on! Shut down? You almost shut down!! Connor! What the fuck where you doing?!" Hank asked leaning in closer with worry eyes

"I was trying to find my way home! I'm sorry!" Connor cried, leaning back until he was merging into the chair (but that can't happen cause it just won't work, ok sorry I'll go now)

"Trying to find your way home?! For fuck sake Connor! What were you doing with this 'Markus' and where were you?!" Hank asked wanting to go and find this 'Markus' and put a bullet between his eyes

"I told you, I got lost and I was out in the cold for over 8 hours! I wasn't designed to stay in the cold for that long! I may be an android but I am a newer model meaning I can feel cold and pain! I almost shut down for good if Markus didn't find me..." Connor's voice slowly softens after he noticed that he was raising his voice. Hank began to relax now knowing that Markus was the one who saved Connor's ass.

"Where did he take you?" Hank asked

"His house," Hank suddenly felt anger growing again. 'That fucker better not have touched Connor or I will hunt him down fucking rip his dick off,' Hank noted down, clearing his throat, Hank could feel Connor scanning him.

"Connor!" Hank snapped, rubbing his eyes

"Yes!!" Connor squeaked

"What did I say about fucking scanning me?"

"S-Sorry,"

"Did that fucker touch you?" Hank bluntly asked, crossing his arms, watching Connor tilt his head to the side giving Hank his famous 'puppy eyes'

"What do you mean?" Connor asked

"Shit, I forgot that Cyberlife gave you everything to look like and act like a human but they didn't give you that one fucking thing," Hank mumbled

"Hank?"

"Ok fine, Did that son of a bitch touch in any of those places?" Hank reworded

"No, but he did walk in while I was changing," Hank felt something snap, jumping out of his seat, grabbing his gun before storming over to the front door by now he would try and find Markus but with Connor holding him back by his arm, pulling him back.

"Hank! No! Clam down!" Connor cried, struggling to hold Hank back

"That fucker is going to die today!! Tonight if I don't find him!! I will rip that son of a bitch open!"

"Hank! He didn't mean too!!" Hank spun around, grabbing Connor by his arms, shaking him as is he's gone mad

"He didn't mean too?! Connor, he walked in on you!! Connor just because he saved your ass doesn't mean he's a nice guy!" Hank explained

"Hank, he didn't know I was changing, can you please try and calm down?" earing a sigh from the older man, he removed his hands from Connor's arms as his anger died down Hank threw his gun onto the table, making his way over to the fridge, swing the door open, pulling out a bottle of beer, ripping its lid off before forcing the whole bottle of beer down his throat.

"Hank? You're not mad at me, right?" Connor felt small and sad now that he has to watch his father figure drink his life away. Hank slammed his drink onto the table, Connor flinched at the sound. A sigh left Hank's lips.

"I'm just worried," He started, making his way over to Connor. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Goddamnit! I just- I can't- I am not losing another son, not now, not ever," Hank stumbled over his words, pulling Connor into a hug, they stood like that for a while before pulling out if the huge Hank noticed that something was missing. The light in Connor's eyes was replaced by confusion.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Hank asked

"Nothings wrong," Connor replied a bit too fast

"Connor," Hank's eyes darkened

"It's nothing really," Connor, shook his head before walking over to the door, stepping out of the house. Walking the nosy streets, his head hung low, blocking the sounds out as he fell deep into thoughts. Walking into someone's chest, bring him back to reality, looking up into blue and green eyes.

"Hello, Connor, I was wondering where you went, you left without a word," Markus spoke.

"Ah, yes, my apology for leaving, you see my...father? Hank need me home," Connor apologised

"Did you get yelled out?" Markus asked noticing the sad and worried look on Connor's face

"Yes, I did, He now wants to track you down and rip you apart for walking in on me," Connor spoke forgetting that Markus was stood right in front of him, now panicking, he raised his hands up in surrender

"I-I didn't mean to tell him, if I didn't he would get my memory checked..." Connor now flushed in embarrassment

"It's fine Con-"

"CONNOR!!!" A yell from a man who stood in his daily outfit with a gun in hand, anger grew faster. 'Who the fuck is Connor with?!' Hank snapped, sprinting down the street with bloodlust eyes. Someone was about to die. Connor jumped at Hank's voice.

"Who's that?" Markus asked as Hank charged down the street to the two. Connor, pushed Markus, shoving him to move

"Markus, run, RUN!!" Connor shouted, running down the street with Hank close behind.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Hank yelled

"Shit, he's pissed," Markus commented

"You don't say!"


	3. Chapter 3

A gunshot was heard, Connor's eyes widen. "Markus!!" Running to the older android's side as blue blood dripped from his shoulder, Hank's footsteps drew near. Turning around to find Hank there painting with narrow eyes. Stepping in front of Markus, not letting Hank hurt him.

"Connor, move out of the way," Hank ordered pointing his gun at Markus

"Hank, please don't hurt him! He saved me!" Connor explained

"He walked in on you Connor," He hissed in return

"He didn't mean to! Hank!" Connor ran over to his father, grabbing a hold of his gun hand. Looking at Hank with his big, brown innocent eyes. Hank lowered his hand but his eyes never left Markus. Connor smiled before running over to Markus, helping him up, stopping the blood from flowing.

"Does it not hurt?" Connor asked

"I'm an older model, I can't feel pain or cold, like you," Markus replied taking a hold of Connor's hand, confusion struck Connor again, not understanding what Markus was doing

"Oi! Dipshit! Don't touch him!" Hank warned Markus, eyed Hank before letting go of Connor's hands. Taking Markus back home, patching him up, Hank's eyes never moved from him, his gun was always within reach. Connor's LED kept on flickering from yellow to blue, not liking how Hank is staring Markus down. Connor got up to put the first aid kit away once he disappeared out of the room Hank made his way over to Markus.

"Look, Markus, your lucky that I haven't shot you dead! But I will not hesitate, Don't touch Connor!" Hank started earing a smirk from Markus

"Or what? Shoot me and Connor will be sad now you don't want that do you?" Markus asked with a smug face

"You bastard!" Hank was about to throw a punch at Markus but Connor walked in with Sumo close behind,

"Are you both getting along?" Connor asked flashing a smile at Markus who returned it

"Yes, we are, Markus here was about to leave," Hank replied

"Oh, I am? Connor, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Markus asked

"No, Connor you stay here," Hank glared at Markus

"I'll be fine Hank! I'll bring Sumo with me!" Connor smiled at Hank while Sumo ran over to Connor, rubbing himself up along Connor's legs

"Fine, Markus, keep your damn hands to yourself!" Hank warned

"He will don't worry Hank," Connor flashed a smile before walking off to get Sumo's leash, Markus looked over at Hank and smirked

"I can't promise you that,"

"You son of-"

"Markus!! We're ready!! Are you coming?" Connor called out to him, he got up, swing his coat over his shoulder. Leaving the house with the two dogs.

The streets were alive, people, androids roamed around, the sun shone brightly down on our main characters (Well three if you include Sumo) Markus' eyes were glued onto Conner who had a smile on, his eyes shone in the sunlight making them sparkle, Markus reached over to Connor's hand, taking a hold of it gently. Connor froze, confused not understanding why Markus brings his hand up to his lips, Kissing Connor's hand, looking up to find him blushing.

"What's wrong Connor?" He asked

"Embarrassed?" Markus chuckled as Connor threw a playful punch at him, yanking his hand free.

"Markus! What did Hank say?!" Connor whined not wanting to get yelled at again

"I didn't say I won't," Markus smirked leaning closer to the younger Android.

"Markus no! Hank will ask and I'm not the best at lying," Connor placed a hand on Markus' chest, stopping him from getting any closer

"Connor, be my boyfriend," Markus grabbed a hold of both of Connor's wrists, allowing himself to take a step closer while Connor struggled to get out of the iron grip. "Please," he looked down at the smaller male who gently shook his head with a frown. He sighed and let go of his writs.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I only met you yesterday and I promised Hank that I won't get a boyfriend or a girlfriend until he says so," Sadness flashed in his eyes while anger flooded into Markus, he didn't like how Hank is controlling Conner, making his decisions for him, how Hank's possessive or overprotective. "You will have to wait until Hank says so but in the meantime, we can get to know each other," Connor smiled

"But I don't want to wait," Markus whined earing a giggle from Connor

"Well you have to if not then you'll have no chance, try and get along with him," Markus' eyes narrowed

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to do that," Markus mumbled as two hands cupped his face, bring it down to Connor's height, Connor placed a small peck on his forehead before pushing his face back with a blush, walking away with Sumo close behind. 'Connor has a cute ass,' Markus smirked at the thought before joining the other android.

They stuck together like glue, walking side by side as Sumo runs off before running back again, laughter filled the air around them. Markus couldn't help but stare at Connor whenever he smiled or laughed, he was innocent and way to pure for his own good, whenever Markus throws in a dirty joke Connor would tilt his head and ask what he means. So innocent, so pure.

"Sumo! Wait!!" Connor called out to the runaway dog, Connor was about to run after him but Markus grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his chest. Markus felt a warm and soothing feeling fill him, he felt relaxed, happy and lucky. Relaxed that Connor is there in his arms, happy that he gets to see the other android smile and lucky to of met the small male, even though they've already met...Markus' eyes darkened at the memory, at that one unforgetting memory, at that one unforgiving memory. His grip grew tighter, almost crushing the smaller male, earning a small whimper from the younger man.

"M-Markus," Connor tried to push the taller male away but his limbs were pinned by his sides, looking up into Markus' darkened eyes, he shivered at the sight. What happened to him? Is he going to be ok? Why is he like this? Questions flooded Connor's mind as the grip grew tighter. His LED flashed from red to yellow. "M-Markus, s-stop, please! Y-Your hurting m-me," Connor plead, tears filling up his eyes, one fell hitting agents Markus' skin.

He jumped back, waking up to find a crying Connor who held himself in his own arms.

"C-Connor, I-" He was tackled to the ground, with Connor lying on top of him, crying into his chest. Markus' relaxed once more, placing a hand onto of Connor's head.

"Its alright Connor, I'm here,"


	4. Chapter 4

"OI! Plastic!!"

Connor jumped at the sudden shout, turning to his left to find Gavin, tapping his foot agents the floor with crossed arms, his anger grew. Connor looked up at him, tilting his head. How long has he been there? What is he doing here? What does he need? Opening his mouth to ask Gavin cut him off before Connor could even speak. Throwing a folder at the Android's chest who hands wrapped itself around the folder's edges.

"Fowler wants you to have a look at them, fucking android oh and don't fuck up this time you little-"

"OI! Shithead!" Hank cut him off, standing up from his seat while his eyes gazed into Gavin who grew pale, taking a step back from Connor's desk. "Watch your fucking mouth!" Hank warned earning a quick nod, watching Gavin walk off, Hank sat back down with Connor's eyes following him.

"Thank you for helping me Hank," Connor flashed him a smile earing a smirk from Hank who ruffled his hair.

"Your welcome kiddo," Hank's eyes fell back to his screen while Connor's eyes dropped down to the folder, within the folder was four victims, all four victims are androids, missing or found dead or found in pieces. The criminal was human but they remain unknown.

_One of the victims YK500 was found in a lake missing the left side of their body, Alex Lake was their name, their owner or Father is Benjamin Lake. They were last seen waiting outside a shop for their father to return._

_AX400 was found in an ally, their eyes were missing as well as their left leg, their head was split open. The owner's name is Anna Willson. They were last seen in the house cleaning up before Anna left_

_GJ500 found on top of Cyberlife's roof, voice box was missing, both right arm and right leg were missing, their chest was ripped open. They were last seen in the security room._

_PC200 found missing the lower half of their body behind a house, owner of the house is Joe Sands who was found dead in his house due to hitting his head off the stone table, he died from blood loss. PC200 was given the mission to find out what happened, they were with Gavin._

Closing the folder, getting up, walking over to Gavin while Hank watched his movements like a predator getting ready to pounce on his pray. Gavin rolled his eyes before looking up at the smaller male, leaning back to in his chair, crossing his arms and throwing his legs on his desk.

"What is it Ken doll? You want some 'sugar'?" Gavin smirked, Connor tilted his head in confusion.

"I do not understand what you are trying to say," Gavin waved it off. "Were you with the PC200?" Connor asked

"Yeah, what's his name? Yao? Yeah, Yao, I was with him, stupid android getting himself fucked up," Gavin replied chuckling,

"You were partners with him, you were meant to stay with him, not let him wander off," Connor's voice began to rise, Gavin noticed. Connor never liked how Gavin treated Yao, he never liked watching him getting pushed around or getting abused by Gavin the asshole and whenever Yao had to go and get himself repaired Gavin will turn to Connor himself, pushing, shoving that turns into punching and kick. He felt the pain that Yao went through, he felt bad for not doing anything to help and now, Yao's dead. Gone.

"You are meant to look after him! And be there for him when he is in trouble!! That is what partners do!!" Connor felt anger eating him alive, they were like flames. "He has feelings too you know!" Gavin let out a chuckle, rising from his seat.

"Feelings? He doesn't have any. He's nothing but a plastic tin can! He's not worth my time," Gavin leaned forward with a smug face, enjoying the android's reaction. "Just like you," He whispered into Connor's ear, leaning back as Connor froze. "You ain't shit, you're worthless, your nothing, you're useless, you can't even do your job right, God! What a disappointment,"

"Plus who cares? He's going to get replaced anyway just like-" Suddenly a fist meets Gavin's cheek, sending him flying to the ground. Gavin hissed in pain as he held his brushed cheek, Hank stood over him.

"What did I say about talking like that to Connor?" Hank asked with darkened eyes, his voice was low and solid, threating to kill Gavin on the spot, his lips stretched into a grin. "You want a slap, don't you?" Hank cracked his knuckles while Connor watched, stepping back.

"Fuck, No, Wait, Hank I-" Gavin started but was soon cut off by a kick to the side, he groaned in pain, another kick meet his stomach. Connor flinched at the sound of Gavin's fingers being crushed underneath Hank's boot, no one stepped in, not even Fowler. He stepped forward, opening his mouth to tell Hank to stop but Hank got to him first.

"Connor, be a good boy and go on without me, I have to...take out the trash," Hank's voice was cold, sending shivers down everyone's spin, his eyes were wide filled with madness.

"Yes, Hank," Connor replied earning a low growl from the older male

"What did I say about using my name?" Hank hissed, Connor's eyes widen in fear

"I'm s-sorry, F-Father, I promise you i-it won't happen again," Connor shuttered lowering his head

"Good, now off you go," Hank waved Connor off who nodded before leaving the building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner stood in front of Benjamin Lake's house, he reached out for the doorbell until a pair of arms wrapped around Connor's waist, pulling him into their chest, he panicked at first but soon relaxed once they placed a small kiss on his LED, it was Markus.

"Hello, Connor, What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm doing my job, now can you please let me finish my mission," Unwrapping his wast, Connor pressed the doorbell, hearing it ring before stepping back with Markus standing by his side, the door opened, revealing a man with bags under his eyes, messy hair, his eyes were no longer bright but dull just like Hank's eyes when Connor first met him. Dull, broken.

"Yes?" His voice was dry from all the crying he had done.

"I am from Detroit Police Department, I am very sorry sir but I'm here to ask you questions about your son..." Connor paused as tears began to flood Ben's eyes. "I am truly sorry sir if you want I will come back another time,"

"Its fine, come in..." He opened the door for the two but something in Markus tells him that this man is nothing but bad. Sitting down on the couch the man sat in front of them, eyeing Connor who was too busy looking around. Markus could feel his eyes narrow.

"I am very sorry for your loss, sir," Connor began. "Can you please tell us where you were? Please take your time," Connor carried on.

"I took him out, it was his birthday, I went to get his cake as a surprise so I told him to wait outside for me but when I came back..." his breath hitched, tears fell from his eyes, his hands gripped his hair, sobbing. Connor felt pity for Ben while Markus couldn't help but not trust the broken man.

"Please sir, take your time, I will not rush you," Connor placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, trying to calm the crying father down. Suddenly Ben's hands shot up, grabbing Connor's wrist's pulling him closer to himself, tears spill from his eyes non-stop while Markus jumped up at the sudden action, getting ready to kick ass but Connor didn't move.

"Please! I'm begging you! Bring him back! Bring Alex back! Please!" He cried, begging while his grip tightened around Connor.

"I will try my best sir," Connor hesitated but soon replied, the man nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He reached up, cupping Connor's face, Connor jumped at the sudden touch. Markus stepped forward, he was about to rip Ben off of Connor but he shook his head telling Markus not to do anything stupid. He stepped back. "You look so much like him," Ben whispered, brushing Connor's hair out of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Their walk was silent, Connor kept his eyes on the road while Markus kept his eyes on him. Grabbing ahold of Connor's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Markus asked

"Nothing really but Hank is acting really off," Connor replied lowering his eyes

"What makes you think that?" Markus asked

"Whenever Gavin insults me Hank would step in, just like today he crushed Gavin's fingers under his boot, and when he found that I was with you, he shot you...I feel like I'm missing something, some of my memories are blurry or just missing," Connor stops walking, turning around to face Markus. "I felt like I've met you before and that's maybe why I trusted you so easily, Hank is just really different now than before...whenever someone crosses the line, he will tell me to go home or leave but I have to reply and when I do I have to call him 'father' not by his name, he hates it when I call him by his name..." Connor looked up. "Markus, what's going? Why is Hank acting like this? Why do I feel like I've met you before?" Markus justed sighed

"I'm not so sure myself," Lie

"But maybe one day it'll come back to you," Lie

"Don't worry about Hank, he's won't hurt you," Lie

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Lie

"I will always be there for you," lie

Connor's gazed dropped, he turned around and carried on walking. Guilt began to eat Markus, he wanted to reach out to Connor, pulling him into a hug and tell him the truth, to tell him everything, to tell him what happened, to tell him why it happened and why Hank and he kept it hidden away from him but he couldn't, Markus couldn't let him remember it, Hank wouldn't allow it either. No one wants to watch Connor suffer.

No one but them...

Oh, they would love to do that again, they would love to get their dirty hands on Connor, feeling his smooth and soft skin, hearing him whine at their touch, their eyes roaming his bare figure. Cutting his skin, burning his fingertips, leaving marks on his back, ripping him apart, drowning him, breaking him.

"Markus?" Connor called out to the taller male, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up at Connor who tilted his head.

"Sorry, I was thinking what did you say?" Markus asked

"What were you thinking about?" Connor took a step forward

"It's nothing," Markus walked past Connor who followed him quietly, his head hung low. There was a soft ringing noise coming from Conner who picked it up.

"Hello?" He started, stopping in his tracks

"Where the fuck are you?" Hank's voice came to his ears, his voice was softer now, more relaxed

"I'm on my way to Anna Wilson's house," Connor replied

"Is that son of a bitch with you?"

"You mean Markus?" Who stopped in his tracks, turning around to find Connor on the phone

"Yes, is he with you?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Answer my fucking question, Connor,"

"Yes, he is with me," His eyes flickered over to Markus

"Tell that fucker not to touch you, he's lucky that I'm even letting him be close to you,"

"I will don't worry,"

"I'll see you at Wilson's house," Connor ended the call. "Markus, Hank said not to touch me," Connor began to walk again with Markus following close behind. "Well, I can't keep promises," Markus smirked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of Anna Wilson's house was Hank, crossed arms, leaning agents his car, waiting for Connor to arrive. Once the android came to his view, he had a small smile, but it was replaced by a frown when a taller android appeared behind Connor, he had his arm wrapped around Connor's waist.

A low growl left Hank's lips, storming over to the two androids, he yanked Conner out of Markus' grip, pointing his gun up to his head while standing between Conner and Markus' acting like a wall.

"Hank-"

"Shut up Connor!" Hamm snapped but Connor obeyed, lowering his head. Markus shot daggers at Hank who had an iron grip around Connor's wrist. Conner winced at the pain.

"Let go of him, you're hurting him," Markus ordered with a cold and harsh voice.

"What the fuck did I say about touching him?!" Hank hissed

"Let him go," Markus repeated while Connor watched with worry eyes, Markus took a step forward, Connor's eyes widen, shaking his head.

"You're lucky that I even let you get close to Connor!! I am not making that same mistake again..." Markus stopped, eyed widen as that memory flashed across his eyes. "Not ever again!" Hank spat earing a dry chuckle from Markus

"Oh, so you're putting all the blame on me?! What have I done?!" Markus lashed out, daring to yell out the truth to the whole world but for Connor's sake, he'll keep his mouth shut.

"You've done enough damage, too much," Harnk growled, turning around, facing Connor who stood with his head hung low, being submissive, doing what he was told to do, both Hank and Markus didn't like that but he couldn't help it, he knows that he should make his own choices but something inside him tells him not to disobey or he'll be punished. "Connor, go and check on Anna, I'll join-"

"We will join you later," Markus corrected

"Alright," Connor left, leaving the two alone.

"How much damage have _I_ caused? Why is it _my_  fault?! Your the one who wasn't in!!" Markus started

"You're the one who was walking him home! I was running late! And if you didn't leave him then this wouldn't have happened!!" Hank pointed over to Anna's door where Connor once stood. "None of this would!!"

"Oh! So it's _my_ fault?! I didn't leave him, Hank! He walked off! You know him, always wandering around and now you're pushing all the blame onto me?!" Flames flickered in their eyes.

"Well, then you should have kept an eye on him! You were with him before he disappeared! You were meant to stay with him until I got back you sack of shit!"

" Says you! You never told me that Connor likes to run off!"

"You're his Lover! Well use to be,"

"And you're his 'Father' so you should know and could you not remind me?"

"You're a fucking android! Why should I remind you? You don't need reminding!"

"If you were on time than Connor wouldn't have disappeared!"

"And if you didn't fucking leave him then he would still be here!!" They both fell silent, their eyes soften as their voices died.

"He would still be here...alive and well..."

A small whimper reached their ears, Connor stood at Anna's doorway, tears filled his big brown eyes. He wasn't the Connor they loved, he wasn't the Connor they know, he wasn't the...real Connor, he was a...replacement, nothing but a replacement, he would never be the same Connor they all knew. LED flashing red, Connor bolted down the streets with Markus on his tail, Hank was far behind but he would catch up, he always does. Tears fell from his face as his vision blurred, he understands now, he understands why he never felt completed, why he never felt good enough, why he felt...diffrent.

Taking a sharp turn, he ran into someone, he fell on top of the stranger, blinking his eyes before getting up but the stranger held him back. He tried to yank his writs free but the stranger didn't let go, instead, they forced Connor up agents the wall, pinning his hands to the side of his head. Connor didn't like how close the stranger was, raising his leg, he kicked the stranger in their side but they didn't budge or even flinch at the force or pain. A grin was drawn onto their lips.

"Would you look at that? Out of all the places I could have found you, I find you here. They did a pretty good job of fixing you," The stranger started, leaning in closer, Connor began to struggle in their grip but he couldn't get them to budge. How strong are they?

"Stop moving... _Connor_ ," He froze, something in his system screamed at him, telling him to obey, telling him what to do. He did what he always did, lower his head, acting submissive. "Good boy, remember me, Connor?" They asked Connor gently shook his head. "Hmm, looks like you need to be reminded," The stranger spoke softly as they brushed their fingertips passed Connor's soft, smooth lips.

"Connor!!" Markus shouted eyes widen in shock and anger. Running towards the two, ripping the stranger off of Connor who fell to his knees, the stranger threw their head back and laughed.

"I'll see you around, puppy~" They disappeared into the darkness of the streets, Markus knelt down beside Connor who pulled his legs to his chest, crying, trembling. Markus felt guilty for not telling Connor that he isn't the real Conner, he was a replacement, they couldn't live without Connor so they replaced him with another Connor. Talks acts, thinks just like the old Connor but diffrent...no matter much time they spent with this Connor they would never be able to let the old Connor go.

"Connor," Markus started, reaching out to him but he flinched to his touch like someone just hit him. Removing his hand Markus sat still, watching him cry. Hank turned the corner to find the two, rushing to Connor's side, pulling him into his chest and yet Connor still flinched, he didn't relax for two minutes but he did and when he did, he buried his face into Hank's chest.

"It's alright son, I'm here, I'm here," Hank rocked them, back and forth while Markus watched, he felt worried mixed with sad, he was sad that Connor had to hear them and he was worried that Conner remembered what happened...but he didn't and all he knows is that he isn't the real Connor, he was just a replacement, he isn't the real one, no matter how much he wanted to be the real Connor, he wasn't...well that's what he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor had locked himself in his room, crying. He left like the world isn't his place anymore after all he isn't the real Connor, Markus stood by the door, knocking at it again but all he got was a soft cry from the boy inside, Hank was pacing around the kitchen, trying to think of a way to convince Connor to leave his room. It has been two hours since they got home and an hour since Connor had locked himself in his room.

"Fuck," Hank cursed under his breath

"Connor? Please come out," Markus started. "We'll tell you everything! Everything that you need to know," The crying died down. "We won't lie! I promise! We'll tell you everything that you need to know, everything that you want to know..." Hank walked over to Markus as the sound of shuffling came from the room, Connor was getting up. "I'll even share my memories with you-" Hank pushed Markus, shoving him out of the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hank hissed

"What does it look like? I'm getting Connor out of his room,"

"You're not touching him," Hank snapped suddenly the door slowly opened...Connor stood there still, with emotionless eyes, tears stained his cheeks, he looked tired, pale.

"Connor?" Hank reached out to Connor's hand, he flinched at his touch before moving his hand away from Hank's reach. "Connor, if we tell you the truth can you do one thing for us?" Hank asked sounding like a father talking to his daughter who wanted a pony. Connor remained quite. "Promise us that you won't leave without one of us," Connor lowered his head.

"Yes, of course," Connor replied with a stone voice

"Come on, let's go and sit down," Markus, placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, the boy flinched at his touch before yanking his shoulder free. Siting between Hank and Markus, Connor's eyes were glued to the table.

"It wasn't long ago when androids started disappearing, they would always be found in pieces, with their memories destroyed we couldn't find out happened to them...Connor, you-"

"Him...It's him...I'm not him...I'll never be him," Connor was cold, Hank sighed and carried on

"He was on the way home with Markus but something caught his eye, he left without a word, leaving Markus who was on the phone with Kara. He disappeared that night, it took us two whole months to find him and when we did find you...it wasn't pretty...I'm not going into detail, Fuck! Markus you can carry on, I need a fucking drink," Hank stood up and left the house. Reaching out to Connor's hand as his skin peeled away, he touched Connor's hand, showing him what he saw.

He saw a naked Connor, covered in cuts and burns, there were rope burns wrapped around his wrist, his eyes were dull, plain, dead. Blueblood leaked from his forehead, his mouth hung open, white liquid mixed with blueblood could be found in his mouth and lower half. Markus managed to get a hold of his memories before they were wiped out for good but Hank stripped Markus from his memories, not wanting Connor to be around him anymore.

Removing his hand, Connor didn't move.

"We thought we lost you, I thought _I_ lost you and I couldn't live with that nor can Hank so we...took you back to cyberlife," Connor's eyes widen, he snapped his head over to Markus, worry filled his eyes, he could feel himself overheating, his LED flashed red. What did they do? Why would they take him back?

"Connor, calm down, they didn't do anything to you, Hank had a gun pointed at them as they worked,"

"W-Why did you take me back?" Connor asked

"We took you back to fix you, they fixed you, they brought you back but Hank had some of your memories removed, he didn't want you to have any connections with me not after what happened,"

"Why?"

"I guess he didn't like me, after all, I did take my eyes off of you for a split second and you were gone," Connor gently cupped Markus' face.

"What were we?" Connor asked, leaning in

"We were lovers," Markus replied, brushing his lips past Connor who gasps at the touch. "I missed you, I missed the days where you would yell at me when I did something stupid, where you would stand on your tiptoes to kiss my forehead, where you would cuddle up agents me when we relaxed, where you would punch me or throw something at me everytime I walked in on you, where you would get angry at me when I messed up, where you fussed over how I looked before I went to work, where you would snuggle into my chest every night, I missed all of that..." Markus whispered, taking a hold of Connor's chin, bring his face up.

"I love you, I loved you so much that I couldn't go a day without seeing you," He started to bring their faces closer, "Your my everything, no one can replace you," Their lips locked, like they were built to be together through thick and thin. Markus pulled Connor onto his lap while Connor wrapped his arms around Markus' neck, resting them on his shoulders as their kiss deepened, Markus licked the boy's bottom lip, asking for the entrance, Connor pulled away with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Connor?"

"I'm not him...no, I'm never gonna move like him, I'm never gonna talk like him, I'm never gonna look like him, I'm not the _real_ Connor, please don't wast your time on me,"

"What are you on about? You are the real Connor, I told you, you were fixed," But Connor shook his head

"I'm sorry Markus but Hank replaced him..." Connor looked up with glazed eyes, "I may talk like him, walk like him, look like him but I'm not him, I may share the same memories with him but..he's gone...I'm sorry but he didn't make it...that's why the operation took so long," Connor could feel Markus' grip tightened around his waist. He could feel the taller boy's breath hitch.

"W-Why would Hank do that? H-He could never-"

"He was in so much pain, Markus, he begged Hank to put a bullet between his eyes just to end the pain...he was broke and Hank knew that even if Connor was fixed he would never be the same again, so Hank did what Connor asked, ending his pain, ending his suffering, ending it all by ending his life, Hank couldn't live knowing that he killed Connor so, I took his place..." Markus began to shake, allowing the smaller boy to cup his face, "I'm sorry that you had to find out now...I just found out myself last night, Hank was drunk, h-he told me..." Connor lowered his eyes.

"He s-said that I wasn't r-real and that C-Connor wasn't here and h-how he m-misses him, he s-said that I-I was n-nothing more than an r-replacement...Hank was really really drunk...he bashed a b-bottle over my head...he then kicked me before smashing my h-head onto the floor..." Connor touched the side of his head. "He passed out before he could damage me even more...he woke up not remembering what he did..." Connor let out a dry laugh, tears fell from his eyes. "I wish Connor was still here! I wish he was so than Hank wouldn't put his health in danger! A-And you wouldn't feel like it's your fault!! So then I wouldn't have appeared!"

"I'm sorry, Markus, I really am!! I really want to be _Connor_! I really do! But no matter how hard I try, I will always end up missing something or messing up!! I'm sorry that you have to wast your time on me! I'm not _real!_ I'm just a _replacement!_ Markus I-" Connor fell silent, his voice box stopped working, his eyes widen when he saw red.

Error: Virus

"Connor, look listen, I don't care if you're real or not, you will still and all ways be my lover," Markus spoke not noticing Connor's LED flashing red. He pulled Connor close to him, he could feel the younger boy relax in his hold, the red died but the virus grew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl is Markus' dad so they both use the same last names just like Connor and Hank.

Markus turned into an alleyway, it was a shortcut to his house. He could feel someone following him, each step he took the stranger followed. Markus stopped walking so did the stranger, he spun around to find the man...that took Connor...that broke Connor...

"What do you want?!" Markus snapped, taking a step back from the man who stood in the shadows, hiding his face

"I only want to talk, relax Manfred," The man chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender but he couldn't hide his grin,

"Talk? When did that word pop up?" Markus asked raising an eyebrow, the man reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tablet, swiping the screen to the right, Markus froze, his eyes widen in shock and horror, it was Connor, stripped out of his clothes, looking at the camera with pleading eyes, he had cuts dotted all over his body, his hands were bounded in front of him, tears left stains on the boys cheeks

"Isn't he just perfect?" the man asked stroking the photo of Connor

"So pure, so innocent so so delicious," the man licked his lips. "I could still feel him underneath me, begging to be let go, I could still taste him," The man grinned pressing his fingertips against his own lips. "You should give him a try, he's delicious~" The man sang.

"What do you want?" Markus asked, cutting to the chase

"Oh? What I want? I want him~ I want to touch him where he's sensitive the most, I want to hear him cry, whine, beg, moan at my touch, I want to cut him, hurt him and just watch the blood flow out, I want to break him! Just like the last one," The man laughed, Markus' hand curled up into a fist, no one can touch Connor...hold on how did he know that Connor was gone? "Oh!! I remembered! Look at what I found~" The man held the tablet up, swiping it to the right. A video... the man pressed play.

T _here was Hank, drinking more than he should and next to him Connor, telling him to stop drinking._

_"Hank! Please! You'll die if you drink too much!!" Conner begged, shaking Hank's arm_

_"Fuck off! You plastic prick!!" Hank lashed out, pushing Conner away, sending him to the ground. "I don't need you to tell me what to do!!" Hank jumped out of his chair while Connor slowly stood back up. "Fucking android!! You're useless!! For fuck sake!! Connor!! Where the fuck_ are _you?!"_

_"I'm right here Hank," Connor reached out to his father but his hand was slapped away_

_"No!! Where the fuck is the real Connor!! Tin Can!!" Markus felt his 'heart' drop_

_"H-Hank what are y-you talking about?" Connor's eyes widen in shock_

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about you little shit!!" Hank shoved Connor into a wall, he yelped in pain. "You're just a fucking replacement!! You dipshit!! Don't you see?! The real Connor isn't annoying!!" Connor lowered his head, "I want Connor back!! Fuck!! I miss him, why did he fucking leave me? Out of everyone in the damn world had to die, it had to be fucking Connor!!" Hank chuckled before taking another swing of beer, before throwing over to the pile of empty bottles._

_"H-Hank, please calm down, you need to rest-"_

_SMASH!!!_

_Connor fell silent, he froze in place, his face went black...blue blood dripped from the side of his head._

_"Well, that shut you up,"_

_"Hank I-"_

_"SHUT UP!!!" Connor fell to his side, a foot meet his stomach, his eyes widen in pain. Hank's foot slammed agents Connor's head. "Fucking android!! Useless!! Worthless!!" Hank listed all the things Connor had done wrong as he slammed his foot to the side of Conner's face. Sumo came running in, jumping up at Hank, pushing him away from Connor so that he could stand. Hank shoved Sumo off, dragging him to the bathroom, throwing him in before slamming the door shut._

_"Hank-" in a blink of an eye, Connor was pushed into the wall, another empty bottle hit him, shards of glass dug themselves into Connor's skin. He froze again with a gun pointed at his head._

_"Where the fuck did Connor go?" Hank asked_

_"I-I don't know! I-I'm sorry-"_

_"BULLSHIT!! Where fuck did my son go?! MY real son! Not a fucking replacement!!"_

_"Y-You mean C-Cole?"_

_"I'M TALKING ABOUT CONNOR!!!!" Hank yelled, Connor whimpered, slamming his eyes shut_

_"I don't know! I don't know!! I really don't! Please don't hurt me!!" Tears fell from Conner's eyes like a waterfall, he clashed his hands onto his ears not wanting to hear anything anymore. "I don't know where Connor is!! I really don't know!!" He cried_

_"Yeah, that's because He's dead!! He's gone!! Because of me...I shot him dead and I replaced him with a poor excuse of an RK800!!" Hank lashed out again, his hand wrapped around Connor's throat, crushing his voice box, Connor's hands were weak, he couldn't rip Hank's hand away from his throat._

_"H-Hank...p-please..." Connor struggled to speak_

_"You're not real!!" He spat. "You will never be real!!" Hank slammed Connor into the wall 10 times before throwing him to the ground._

That's where the video ended.

"Isn't that shocking? Hank Anderson, killed his own son, Connor Aderson and replaced him with another Connor, Shocking," The man grinned

"That isn't real, that video isn't real," Markus spoke in a firm voice

"Oh? Really?" The man raised his eyebrow

"First of all, Hank would never do that to Connor, no matter how drunk he was he would never hit Connor," Markus replied but the man laughed

"Oh, that's funny! What if I tell you that I was there?" Markus froze. "What if I told you that Connor has scars on his back," The man grinned. "I better get going now...oh by the way Manfred, if I was you I would watch Connor closely, there might be a small problem,"

"What?" Confusion grew, he took a step forward

"Watch him closely, don't ever take your eyes off of him for even a second, you might lose him again,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus slammed the door opened, making his way into the living room where Connor was found petting Sumo.

"Markus?" Connor called out to him, he ran over to him, throwing his arms around Connor, pulling him into a hug. "What's going on?" Connor asked as Markus pulled away, pulling Connor up on to his lap with his back facing himself, he lifted the boy's shirt up. Connor yelped in surprise.

"M-Markus!!" Connor tried to pull his shirt back down as Markus' eyes widen, there were gushes placed on his skin, he brushed his hand past the gush, Connor whimpered in pain.

"Connor...why didn't you tell me?" Markus asked, letting go of his shirt, flipping him over so that Markus could see his eyes.

"It's nothing, really, don't worry," Connor lied, forcing a smile, leaning in planting a small kiss on the taller android's forehead but Markus didn't buy it.

"Connor, did Hank do this?" He lowered his eyes.

"Markus, its nothing, really," Connor gave him a soft smile, cupping his face before pecking his lips before pulling on them, Markus hissed in pain earning a giggle from Connor.

"I thought you said that You couldn't feel pain?" Connor teased

"I don't but I can mimic," Markus replied

"Awww, your no fun," Connor frowned, hopping of off Markus lap, he made his to the kitchen with Markus following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Markus asked as Connor danced around the kitchen, cooking.

"I'm getting dinner ready for Hank when he comes back," Connor replied with a smile

"Don't you need to work?" Markus asked

"Hank said that I have to rest..."Connor replied in a hushed tone.


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes slammed opened, he shot up from his bed, swinging his legs over, dressing himself up in his old android uniform. Stepping over Sumo who was fast asleep, Hank's door was wide open, he closed his bedroom door, making his way down the stairs. The front door was left wide open, allowing the wind to enter the house.

He turned into an alleyway where a man was leaning agents the wall, waiting for someone. A grin was carved into the man's face once Connor came to his sight. pushing himself off the wall. Connor stood still with blank eyes, nothing moved, nothing talked. The man tucked his fingers underneath Connor's chin, bring his face up to meet him.

"Wake up Connor!!" he blinked, waking up, eyes widening, jumping back to only end up smashing his back into the wall. "Now, now, we don't want to go down that route like last time now do we?" The man asked, closing the gap up fast, Connor felt helpless, he couldn't get away, he can run but his body wouldn't allow it, he could try and fight back but the man is as strong as Iron.

"W-Where am I? Why am I out here? How d-did I get here?" Connor asked fear began to climb him like a tree.

"Calm down, I promise I won't punish you if you behave," The man took a hold of Connor's chin once again forcing him to look up. The man had a scar that ran across his face, dark brown hair with blond highlights, his left eye was dark brown while his right eye was bright blue, you could even see it in the dark, it glows but the man was human, a strange human that doesn't move when he gets pushed, he doesn't feel pain when he gets kicked, strange. Is he an android? or is he human? Connor couldn't can't put his finger to it, something in his system was blocking his scanner.

"P-Punish?!" Connor repeated he trembled, he doesn't want to get hit, it reminded him of Hank when he was drunk...

"That's right, punished and you don't want that now do you?" The man asked, his eyes roamed Connor's body. "Remember me? I know that they replaced Connor with you but did daddy Hank removed those memories?"

"They were r-removed," Connor replied, the man's grin grew wider

"Oh, this will be fun~" Connor could feel the man's breath agents his ear. "Say, Connor, do know this Markus Manfred?" The man asked, looking down at the boy who had a blue face.

"M-Markus? Yes, he told me many things,"

"I see, send him a message, tell him to meet you here," he ordered, Connor nodded, doing as he was told, sending a message to Markus. Waking him up from 'sleep' mode.

"H-He's coming," The man nodded, grabbing a hold of Connor's head, forcing him forward, kissing him roughly, Connor wanted to push the man away but something held him still, something in his system didn't allow him to disobey. Pulling way an arm found its way onto Connor's neck, pulling him close while a gun was placed on his LED that flicked from yellow to red.

"Sshh, it's alright, everything will be alright," The man whispered into the android's ear with a menacing grin. Footsteps came near, turning the corner was Markus, behind him was Hank. The man narrowed his eyes, pressing his gun agents Connor's LED. "I told you to only get Markus," The man growled earning a whimper from Connor who clung onto his arm that was warped around his neck.

"I-I did!" Connor cried, turned his head away with closed eyes. Markus stare with widening eyes, he couldn't move, he was afraid of losing Connor...again, what should he do? Hank, on the other hand, had his gun out pointing it at the man.

"Now, now, you don't want your precious son to get hurt now do you, Anderson?" The man spoke, licking Connor's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Don't fucking touch him, you sick bastard!" Hank warned earning a dry chuckle from the man that held his grip on Connor.

"M-Markus...H-Hank..." Connor opened his eyes to show tears filling his eyes up

"Awww, would you look at that?! Connor's begging Daddy Hank and loverboy Markus to help! Isn't that cute?" The man bit down onto Connor's ear.

"Let go of him!" Markus snapped out of the shock, he stepped forward with narrowed eyes.

"This is just so cute!! This reminds me of the other android, what was his model? Ah! Yes, PC200 before I took off with him, his panter came running, begging me to let him go but he didn't try hard enough to convince me. What's his name? Something Reed, man! He really did love that PC200," The man smiled at the memory,

"Androids are just like Human, when they get broken they are broken forever, no matter how hard you try and fix them while Humans can be fixed but it just takes a while..." The man leaned forward, "Say, what will happen if I pull the trigger?" The man asked, his finger slipped up to the trigger, Markus stepped forwards

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Markus begged

"Do you think I would kill _this_...Connor right now?! Of course, not...not right after I've had fun with him," The man, moved Connor's head to the side, allowing himself to have more room, giving Connor's neck a long lick. "Just like all the other androids, I had fun with them and when I lose interest, they're ripped apart~ Now let's see if you and the other Connor was any different from each other~" pressing his lips agents the smooth neck, sucking in it, a whimper left the android's lips.

"You fucker!" Hank opened fire, the bullet sunk deep into the man's shoulder, he didn't even flinch or scream of the pain, he just stood there with a smirk on his face...blood came running from his shoulder...black blood came running, Shock and confusion filled the two.

"Black blood? Is that even a thing?" Hank asked, looking over at Markus who slowly shook his head

"No, it's not," Markus replied

"Well that's because I'm not from Detroit...let me tell you something, I wasn't created in Detroit," The man pointed his gun at the two, Connor's eyes widen.

"P-Please don't hurt them!!" Connor cried.

"Awww, where's the fun in that?!" The man asked

"Please!! Callum!!" Connor begged, crying, the man smiled, turning his attention to Connor,

"Oh, would you look at that?! I guess Daddy Hank didn't remove all of those memories," The man threw his head back and laughed, firing two shots Connor screamed as tears fell from his eyes, Markus was shot in the chest while Hank was shot in the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Hank cursed, holding his bleeding shoulder, looking up to find the man and Connor gone. "Shit! Where did they go?!" Hank snapped

"I don't know, I wasn't looking," Markus replied, looking up from his chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!!" Connor, squirmed in Callum's arms, as Callum attacked his neck with his mouth, Connor shivered, pressing his hands against Callum's chest, trying to push him away, he cried out in pain once Callum's teeth sunk into his neck. Ripping his uniform off, lifting the android up onto a table without removing his mouth from his neck. "S-Stop!!" Connor cried, using all of his strength to push Callum away but he didn't move. Looking up at Connor who was bright blue, painting from overheating trying to cool down, Callum could hear his fans working. Tucking two fingers underneath Connor's chin, licking his lips while pinning Connor down onto the table.

"Time to make some new memories~ Now stay still~" Connor's body obeyed, sitting as still as he could while Callum's rough and dry hands roamed his body, pinching there, squeezing here, licking, sucking, biting. Whimpers, gasps left Connor's lips, he had turned his head to the side with closed eyes, trembling at Callum's touch. "Be a good boy and say my name~" Callum grumbled, grinning up at the boy while he played with his nipples.

Connor refused, shaking his head. Callum let out a low growl, not liking how Connor isn't obeying, was the virus not strong enough?

"Now you don't want to get punished now do you?" Callum asked, earning a whimper from the boy, turning his head over to Callum, with teary eyes, Callum's hand travelled down to his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

"P-Please...no more...I-I don't want this..." Connor cried as a hand cupped his face.

"Want? Well, that's a new word, I've never thought that an android like yourself would 'want', after all, you're nothing but a bit of metal and plastic with wires and shit to keep you up and running," Callum's tongue ran up the side of Connor's face sending shivers down his spine.

"Come now, say my name~"

He refused... Callum sighed, throwing Connor off the table, letting him land on the cold, hard floor with a loud thump. Towering over Connor, placing he foot on the side of the boy's head, his eyes widen, LED flashing red, taking him back to the night where Hank had drunk a bit too, much.

"P-Please! No! Please, not this!" Connor begged, tears rushing out of his eyes, Callum smirked, putting more force into Connor's head, he cried out in pain.

"Whats wrong? Does it remind you of daddy Hank?" Callum asked, sending a kick into Connor's stomach. He curled up into a ball, a foot slammed down onto his back sending him crying out in pain.

"Stop! Please!"

"It hurts!!'

"Stop!!"

"Please!!"

"CALLUM!!"

The abuse stopped, the foot lowered itself back onto the floor, Callum eyed the trembling boy with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"That's what I through puppy," He snarled

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He grinned


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!" Hank yelled, slamming his fist onto his wooden table, sending Sumo to cuddle up agents Markus' legs. The android sat still, thoughts and questions ran through his head. He raised his head up only to get punched across the face, sending him toppling over his seat. Shock was sent all over his body, blinking to progress what just happened, he stood back up.

"This is all your fucking fault!!" Hank snapped, jabbing his finger into Markus' chest, pushing him back.

"How is this my fault?!" Markus snapped back, pushing Hank back.

"If you never left Connor than this wouldn't have happened!!" Hank growled, anger burned inside of him.

"Oh! Back to that now! Hank, your son, my lover is out there with a crazy ass man and who knows what he will be doing to Connor! And right now you're bringing the past up because? What?"

"Well then do you have any better ideas on what to fucking do?!"

"Why didn't you shoot that man on the spot? If you did then he wouldn't have taken Connor?!"

"Oh! So now this is my fault?!"

"You're the one who had the fucking gun!!" 

"And? I can't risk hurting Connor!" Markus couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny pisspot?!" Hank crossed his arms, not understanding what was so funny 

"You?! Not wanting to hurt Connor? I call Bullshit!" Markus spat, eyes narrowed. "You just can't let Connor go, can you? " Markus asked

"Can't accept the fact that the 'real' Connor is gone?!" Markus took a step forward

"Can't accept the fact that you killed Connor?!" Now it was his turn to jab his finger into Hank's chest, pushing him back

Hank froze, eyes widen

"Can't accept the fact that the Connor we have now was a replacement?!" Markus' hand rolled up into a fist 

"Can't accept the fact that Connor's gone?!"

"That's enough," Hank's voice was nothing but a whisper 

"Can't accept the fact that you're the one who put a bullet between Connor's eyes and replaced him with another android?!" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Hank yelled, pushing Markus back. "I never replaced him! I never did! I never will! And I would never do anything to hurt Connor!" Hank shouted Markus shook his head.

"That's not what Connor said," Markus' voice lowered, eyes darkened

"He doesn't remember anything about me or Jericho, he doesn't even remember his past life?! How is that not hurting him?! He's clueless! He thinks he has no place in this world?! There were gushes on his back from that night where you drank too much!" 

Hank fell silent

"You fucking abused him!! You gave him those gushes! You smashed bottles over his head! Pushed him against, the wall, slamming your foot into the side of his head! And that's not hurting him?! You took his memory away and told him that he was nothing but a fucking replacement?! You took me and Jericho out of his memories because of what?" Markus took a few steps back, "You want to keep Connor safe? From what?"

"I asked to get some of his memories removed!!" Hank hissed, stepping forward, "But fucking Cyberlife removed you and Jericho, they wiped you both out of his system, planted a fucking virus into Connor's head, threatened me that if they found any memories of you or Jericho they will wake the virus up and it will slowly eat Connor," Hank explained with narrowed eyes, sighing, he opened a bottle of beer.

"I don't know shit about androids, so I believed them that's why I never liked you, being around Connor, I don't want him to shut down or to ask me to shoot him because of the pain," Hank took a small slip, "Not again...yes I did put a bullet between Connor's eyes, he was suffering and even if we did fix him, he would never be the same..." Hank slumped down in his chair.

"The guilt never left me when he died, it just grew more and more when I found out that Connor had a lover," Hank looked over at Markus with sad eyes. "I didn't know...I didn't see you there, so I didn't know that he had a lover until I saw you running past me with your friends close behind, you fell in front of an android that works there, begging to see Connor," Hank looked away as guilt grew, Markus could feel his eyes water. "Gosh, seeing the grate android leader at his knees begging to see the love of his life was...heartbreaking, knowing that Connor was no longer here, no longer alive..." 

"So, I did what I thought was right, replacing Connor with another, I did that not to only keep him by my side but to be there with you, I know what its like to lose loved ones and in the end I can't do anything to bring them back, Connor on the other hand...he wasn't made out of flesh, veins, blood. He was made out of plastic, metal, wires." Hank sighed. "Once they transferred all his memory into Connor, he woke up, I was so thrilled that he was alive but something wasn't right..." 

"He didn't remember the revolution, he didn't remember going to Jericho and he couldn't remember you...I asked the people what they have done and they simply replied 'We've removed all past memories of Jericho and Markus, if we find any of those subjects in his system, we will have to force Connor to shut down, we can not allow anything like that to happen again, not to an RK800,' they were talking about a fucking virus that they had planted into side his head,"

"They said 'RK800 is a prototype, if this RK800 is found with links to Jericho or Markus, all of the RK800 will be destroyed and recycled, this may be the last time we'll let this slip if it happens again, I am afraid that all RK800 will be gone for good after all we can not let that happen again, we have planted a virus inside this RK800, it won't do him any harm but once a memory from the past is refiled it will trigger it will eat the RK800, slow and painful,' I asked them why, what's wrong having links to Jericho or Markus, those bastards just walked away like I wasn't there anymore," Hank took another sip

"I'm sorry Markus but is all true, I don't want to lose Connor again but I don't want to keep him away from you or Jericho," He sighed again, "I still remember the look on his face when he got back, fucking priceless," Hank chuckled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey...shit you look..." North looked over at Josh and Simon for help as she bit her bottom lip, thinking of what to say next, she moved out of his way. Letting him stumble in, Josh rushed to his friend's side, holding him up on his feet.

"Is everything ok? You look..." Simon made his way over to the group

"Shit, you look like shit," North finished off Simon's sentence, closing the door

"I feel like shit," Markus mumbled, letting Josh and Simon drag him over to the couch, sitting him down

"What happened? Did the old man give you a hard tie again?" North asked, popping herself next to the RK200

"Wait, you went to see Connor again? How come I didn't get told?" Simon asked

"You never asked," Josh replied, moving away from the group and into the kitchen, Simon sat on the left side of Markus.

"You look like you've been punched," Simon commented, Markus turned his head over to Simon.

"Well that's because I did," Markus, rubbed the side of his face, "I got shot in the shoulder and now my chest whats next? My fucking arm?" Markus asked, jumping up to his feet.

"Ah! Shit! Josh!! Take cover!! Markus is at it again!!" North shouted with a grin, jumping behind the couch with Simon, both not wanting to deal with a ranting Markus even thought North found it hilarious to watch the peaceful and quiet leader go and a rant, she doesn't get to see this every day.

"Josh!! Get your ass over here!!" Simon called out, footsteps came closer but soon stopped behind the couch. They were waiting for Markus to flip. "Do you think he's pissed?" Simon asked. "What the fuck do you think?! Shithead!" North rolled her eyes, "Hey! Don't call me that asshat!" Simon fired back, "Both of you! Shut up!" Josh, slammed his hands over their lips.

"Fucking Cyberlife!!" And there he goes, Markus flipped. "Who the fuck do they think they are?! Just because they gave us fucking life doesn't mean they can take it away from us!! First, they take our freedom and now they take Connor away?! Ripping our memories we've made together straight out of his head!!" Markus growled, throwing a punch at the wall, making the three androids jump, that was new.

"That was new, very new," Josh mumbled with widening eyes 


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Puppy~ Time to wake up~" Two fingers found their way under Connor's chin, lifting his head up. Blindfolded, hands bound behind his back, blue blood trailed down the side of his head. A gasp left his lips as another pair of lips brushed passed his neck.

"C-Callum? P-Please stop," Connor whispered, earning a chuckle

"That's really cute Connor but where's the fun in that?" Callum asked tilting his head with a small frown, his blue eye had a soft glow to it. Suddenly his eye turns red, bloodshot red. "Listen up you piece of shit!! If you don't want to watch lover boy over there-" Pointing to the corner, where Markus would be held if he was there, "-get ripped apart, you better behave," Callum threatened.

"M-Markus...he's here? H-How? N-No! P-Please!! Don't h-hurt him!" Connor pleaded, tears running down his face as he trembled in Callum's hand, his right eye turned into a soft green, just like Markus' eyes. 

" _C-Connor!! Don't hurt him!!_ " Callum cried, mimicking Markus' voice, tricking Connor into another trap. He yanked on the chains that held him back from running to his 'lover'

"M-Markus!! Markus!! Are you really there?! Please tell me your ok!!" Connor called out into the darkness, not knowing that he soon-to-be-lover wasn't in the room. "Markus! Please don't leave me! I-I'm scared...I don't like it here..."  Forgetting that Callum was still in the room, he felt pain and shock, run through his body from the side of his face, Callum had slapped him, throwing his head back, laughing as he grabbed a hold of Connor's chin, forcing him to look up, his grip could form bruise even on an android, a whimper left the boy's lips.

"Now, why would you say that Puppy? You know that it hurts my feelings," Callum mumbled, his right eye turning back to bright blue, "You don't need that Markus when you have us, Puppy, we're all you need," He placed a small peck on Connor's forehead before his right eye changed to red, a growl left his lips. "Your our bitch Connor!! You hear me!! Our bitch!! You don't need that plastic prick!! Now you better fucking behave or I swear I will put a damn bullet in loverboy's head and daddy's heads!" He threatened, giving Connor two light smacks on his cheeks.

"Got it!!" Callum snapped

"G-Got it..."

Blue.

"Good!! I've brought you a small gift!!" Callum grinned, patting Conor on the head, letting go of his chin to move over to the other side of the room where there was a small white box sitting on the table, throwing the lid onto the floor, removing a blue collar from the box, skipping back over to Connor, wrapping the collar around his throat, tight. "You look so cute with it on Puppy!!" Cupping Connor's face, bring him closer so that Callum could place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Rub your face against me!!" Callum ordered. Connor obeyed, pressing his face up against Callum's cheek, rubbing himself up and down like a cat whos trying to make itself more like home.

"Aww!! Isn't he just the cutest!!" Callum squealed, wrapping his arms around the android, holding him close. Red. "Yeah, cute whatever as long as his our bitch, I'm fine with ever just don't fucking break him!" Callum warned, eyeing to his left where the other Callum, the softer, the nicer, the childish, Callum would have stood. Blue. "Now, don't be mean Callum!! I won't break him! I promise! But you have to at least give me a little taste!!" Looking over at the colder, the harder, the meaner Callum. Red.

"I'm not so sure about that Colly, last time with that PC200...you recked him before I even had turned!" Callum snapped, crossing his arms, "You need to be more gentle with these Androids, they break a lot easier than the ones back at home," Callum explained. Blue. "But...please! Callum! I really wanna have a go with an RK800!! You had fun with the last one!" Colly whined, holding onto Connor even closer.

" _Let go of him!!_ " Connor flinched at the sound of Markus' voice, calling out to him, he whimpered knowing he was powerless.

Red.

"Shut it Loverboy!!" Callum shouted back, grinning at the clueless android. It was all an act, to scare him, to make him obey since the virus wasn't strong enough to keep him down, to break him, rip him apart, ruin him. Blue. "It's ok, Puppy, we'll look after you! You won't need Markus anymore~" Colly grinned, pulling out his gun with one hand while the other was still wrapped around Connor.

"P-Please don't hurt him..." Connor whispered, nudging Colly with his head, like a puppy that wants his owner to pet him. "I-I'll do anything..." Red. Callum smirked, but his gun arm didn't move from the empty space.

"It's goodnight for loverboy~"

" _Connor!!_ "

"No!! PLEASE!!"

Nothing...

Nothing happened...

"I'll let him slip...for now," Callum smirked, lowering his gun, throwing it over to the table, turning towards Connor, lifting his legs up, resting them on his shoulders. Hungry eyes roamed around the boy's body, licking his lips, he began to work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Josh asked, sneaking from behind a van to the other side of the road with Simon close behind.

"What can possibly go wrong?! I mean it's not like we're going to get caught and get destroyed!!" Simon replied in a sarcastic voice, looking behind him, making sure no one could see them

"Oh! Shut it you two!" North hissed, looking behind her where the two male androids were. "Ever since we left the house, you two won't stop talking! At this rate, we will get caught!" North snapped, shutting the two up, giving them one last look before turning around to face Markus who was hugging the wall, sticking his head out of the corner.

"Shit, there's tons of guards here," Markus mumbled as his eyes darted around, looking for a clearing. There! Sprinting over towards the clearing, ducking under the crates in a blink of an eye, North was next to him while Simon and Josh were still behind the wall.

"For fuck sake!" North groaned, eyes narrowing at the two, waving them over, they shook their heads, not wanting to get caught, not wanting to die but they don't want to piss off North. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" North yelled into their heads, making them flinch at the volume she used, Markus shook his head, trying to clear his hearing.

"Fuck, North! When we talk like this can you please no fucking yell?!" Markus' volume also raised 

"Whatever, Oi! You shitheads! Get over here!!" North called out to them again but this time lowering her volume. Simon looked behind him only to start panicking 

"Shit!! Guards!! They're coming!!" Simon cried, pushing Josh over, forcing him to stumble forward, he ran over to North with Simon, pushing him, ducking under the crates only to get punched in the arm by North.

"What is the matter with you two?! Do you want to get caught?!" North asked as they rubbed their arms, Markus kept on the lookout

"No...its just that we shouldn't be doing this! Why can't we use the front door just like last time?" Josh asked earning a sigh 

"Last time we got caught, shithead! Simon all most lost his life! And they all know what we look like!" North explained, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, focus," Markus once again got ready to sprint. He needs to get up to the RK room, that's where they keep all of the RK's memories and that's where Markus needs to go.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, the room is just through this window," Simon peeked in, to see thousands of RK models all lined up, their heads hung from their neck, unmoving, dead. His eyes roamed around a bit to find a door with a tag on it read 'Scrap' 

"Well done Sherlock!" North rolled her eyes, crossing her arms 

"Who watches that anymore? Gosh, that is so old," Simon commented pushing himself off the window. 

"Connor watches it..." Markus mumbled 

"How are we going to get in?" Josh asked, putting all his weight on one leg. 

"We break the fucking window," North grinned, holding up her fist only to get stopped by Josh. 

"When can you not use violent?!" Josh asked, holding North back from punching the window. 

"Oh! Well, I don't see you coming up with a better idea!" She snapped, yanking her hand free. Suddenly glass was broken, heads turned over to Markus who was already halfway through the window. 

"There goes the window, so much for sneaking around," Simon mumbled 

Entering the room, everything became quiet, Markus could hear his own heavy heart beating, slowly making his way to the Scrap room, he froze. 

In front of him was a new model still in the making, robotic hands kept him in place, one on each limb, he didn't have a face, his head was hollow, no memories, no identity, no function, no purpose, nothing but an empty shell, waiting to be filled.

The door to the scrap room, opened, stepping inside to find... 

To find... 

Markus' breath hitched, fighting the tears that are treating to roll down his cheeks but he couldn't stop them from running down his face. He felt weak, stupid, pathetic...after all he couldn't save the one he loved the most... 

Infront of him was his lover, hanging from the wall, he was fixed, everything looked brand new but right between his eyes were a hole, blue blood, stained his soft face. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was just asleep... 

Taking a step forward, he reached out to his lover. The old Connor, the real Connor. Finally stopping in front of the RK800, he cupped his face, gently lifting it up. Markus looked over at his left to find a button, he pressed it, nothing happened... 

He turned his attention back onto Connor. 

His mixed match eyes met brown eyes. "M-Markus..." he spoke in a hushed, gentle voice

"I-Is that really you?!" He cried, tears crashing down from his eyes, he yanked on the chains that held him, all he wants was to wrap his arms around his lover that stood before him.

"Please tell me you're really there! Please!" Connor begged as tears ran down Markus' face.

"Y-Yes...it's me, Connor," a smile broke out 

"You really are here...I'm so happy..." He cried, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Connor, I...You have to tell me what happened...when you disappeared...what did they do to you?" Markus pulled himself close to Connor, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. He trembled, shaking his head.

"P-please don't make me..." Connor begged, opening his eyes as Markus' hand reached out for Connor's hand, he flinched. "Please, Markus...please.." He begged again.

"I'm sorry but I can't lose Connor, I've already lost you, I'm not losing him just like how I lost you," Markus replied, grabbing a hold of Connor's hand, roughly, earning a squeak from the smaller android who tried to yank his hand free but Markus held his grip.

"M-Markus, please..." He cried, their skin began to peel off, exposing their plastic white.

"Oh Connor, when will you ever learn?" He spoke, earning the boy to shake his head, trying to block the voice out. "Your nothing but a toy," 

Connor screamed, breaking the chains, freeing himself from Markus' grip, falling onto his side, hitting the floor with a thud, widen eyes were made, stepping forward to help his lover who scrambled away.

"S-Stay away?! You're not Markus!!" He cried, his breath became heavier each time he pushed himself back. A wire was conned to his head, it was the only thing that kept Connor alive and if that wire falls off, Connor goes off.

"Connor, calm down, it really is me! Markus!" He reached out to his lover, the door swung opened allowing the other three androids to look in.

"N-No!! Please! Not again!! Anything but that!! Please!! Stop!!" Connor begged, hugging himself, backing up from Markjs, pulling on the wire...

"No more please!! I want to see Markus!! I want to see the real Markus!!' He cried, shaking his head, making the wire loser than before.His vision began to burr.

" P-Please...." The wire fell, sending Connor to the ground, Markus ran to his side, lifting up the motionless boy into his arms. 

"Connor? Connor!! Stay awake!! Connor!!" Markus cried, tears hitting the smaller boy's face, his eyes slowly dulled, draining the colour of his eyes, leaving them white. 

"I...love...you..."

His hand feel limb to his side and with his final breath...

"Markus..." 

He pulled his lover up to his chest, hugging him tightly as he cried, he planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too...Connor.." he whispered, leaning in until their forheards touched each other.

"Markus...we need to go the workers are coming back from their break," Simon, placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Markus slowly placed Connor back onto to the floor, closing his lover's eyes, he stood up and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin now has a brother and I'm sorry that Gavin gets abused by Hank! Don't worry, Gavin will man up and he won't die! I promise!

"S-Stop!! Ah!! Please!!" Connor moaned, trying to yank his hands-free from Callum's grip, a hand trailed down Connor's thigh, sending a shiver down his spine, he whimpered, fighting the tears from running. Callum grinned at the sight.

"What's wrong Connor? Don't like how I'm touching you?" Callum asked, leaning forward, closing the gap between their lips. "Do you want Loverboy to touch you?" Callum leaned closer, he could feel Connor's hard and uneven breath.

Hands roamed around his body while his own hands were pinned down by himself, his body didn't listen to him but obeyed whatever Callum said. Connor let out a cry in pain once Callum bit down onto his neck, letting the tase of blue blood, fill his mouth.

Too much...too much...

Connor was losing too much blood, he's struggling to breathe, his vision becoming nothing but a burr, his head was spinning. Painting for air to fill his 'lungs', his arms wrapped themselves around Callum's neck when really he wanted to push Callum off.

"T-Too much..." Connor panted, trying to win back control of his body while losing blood, he couldn't, he was weak. "P-Please..." tugging into Callum's jacket, telling him to stop.

"Awww~ Is puppy struggling to breathe? To stay awake?" Colly asked pulling back from Connor's neck, watching the blood flow, down the Android's chest, leaning down he licked up the blood.

"COLLY!!" A cold but soft voice came through the door.

"Coming~" Colly's eyes lit up with joy, stepping back with a smile on his face. "Don't go anywhere puppy!" Colly ordered, skipping over to the door.

"Mattie!!" Colly grinned, throwing his arms around the taller male's neck a pair of arms found its way to Colly's waist. "I've missed you!! Callum said that you chickened out so you left for good!"

"Well let me tell that's Bullshit!" Mattie hissed, eyes narrowing. Callum yanked himself from Mattie's grip.

"Really? If that was bullshit then tell me why the fuck is you here?!" Callum snapped, jabbing his finger into Mattie's chest.

"I'm here cause I don't believe that you caught yourself another RK!! I call bullshit! You've already had fun with the last one! And haven't you heard?! They're making a new model!" Mattie pushed pasted Callum, shoving him into the wall.

Mattie was a tall young man around 30 or so, soft and fluffy brown hair, freckles dotted across his face, blue eye.

"Didn't you destroyed the last one? He looks exactly like him," Mattie commented with utter shock.

"That's because its the thing, he got fixed, dipshit," Callum replied drily

"You should really stop," Mattie started, eyes locked on Connor, "It's already bad enough, you're going to get shut down and this time I can't save you...both..." Mattie looked over at Callum who rolled his eyes.

"And? So what? At least we had fun~" Callum grinned, pushing himself off the wall 

"You mean you had fun," Mattie hissed. "You dragged Colly into this mess! I don't know what you've done to him but when I find out I won't forgive you!" Mattie threatened 

"I know you won't, but don't worry it's not that horrible plus no one told you to put us in the same body," Callum chuckled making his way over to Connor who sat still with his head hung low, being submissive once again. 

"I mean Colly wouldn't be here with me instead, he'll be with you being the nice fucked up kid he is," 

"Oi! Callum, you better watch that tongue of yours! He isn't fucked up! You messed with his program when I told you not to fucking touch it! And now he is attached to you because I couldn't fix it and you thought it would be funny to watch Colly get his body destroyed!"

"Listen up Callum. You better stop what you're doing before I get the cops myself!" Mattie warned 

"You won't cause I have Colly and if he gets caught then its goodbye for both of us," Callum smirked, taking a hold of Connor's chin.

"That's where your wrong! I can only save one of you and that will be Colly, you can go and burn in hell!!" 

"Matt, where did you use to work?" Callum asked changing the subject 

"Cyberlife why?" Connor's eyes widen in fear. "Why do you need to know? I can't be any more help, you're not even a fucking android," the human spat 

"No, I'm not but Connor is," Callum grinned. "Connor, stand up and don't fucking move," He ordered, Connor's body moved automatically into place while his head screamed at himself for not running away.

"This is the last time I'm helping you and after this, you better stop," Mattie sighed 

"Oh, right after this...process I will stop...I promise,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank slammed the doors wide open, eyes fell onto the man that stormed his way over to Gavin's desk, grabbing Gavin by the collar, hoisting him up from his chair, throwing him onto the ground, no one dared to move, oh no, not when Hank is about to commit murder.

"What did I do this time?!" Gavin shouted getting really tired of this shit, as he stood up he held onto the side of his desk. 

"You knew him, didn't you?! You know that son of a bitch!"

"Who-"

"You know who!! That shitty brother of yours!! That Mattie kid!" Hank snarled, throwing fils onto Gavin's desk 

"Yeah what about that little shit?!" Gavin snapped, not liking how his brother was dragged into this argument 

"That brother of yours works with the man that took Connor!!" Hank snapped, "You asshole brother's friend took Connor and he uses to work for Cyberlife! Who knows what they will be doing!" Hank's hand curled up into a fist

"So?! It's not like I care anyway! He'll get replaced just like the last one! Oh and when you do see that brother of mine, put a fucking bullet in his damn head!!" Gavin lashed out, "I don't want to his god damn face ever again!" "He's your brother! You know him better than anyone else here! We need you on this case!" "I don't want to do anything involving him! He had his chance to come back home and he didn't take it!" "It's his fucking fault that's he's got himself into this mess! And I won't get him out of it! Not again! Not ever again!" Gavin, took off, pushing past other officers to get to the break room.

"Shit, I should really call Markus," Hank mumbled, sighing he ran a hand through his hair, even since Connor had gone, Hank had no time to rest, he went through file after file, case after case, just to link them all up and after weeks of linking them all up, he finally found something. All androids that were taken apart was taken apart with a great amount of care, meaning that the person who took them apart must have worked with androids before. All the links just point towards Gavin's brother Mathew Reed while the evidence all points towards Callum the unknown. Callum was the one who took the androids, toyed with them, torturing them before killing them while Mattie will take them apart.

Ring 

"Hello?"

"It's Hank,"

"Is this about Connor?! Have you found him yet!"

"No, have you? Have you found anything? I found out that there's another person who's in this, he's human and the name is Mathew Reed,"

"I manage to get a hold of Simon who knew Mattie,"

"What do you mean 'get a hold' isn't he your friend?" Hank raised an eyebrow

"North thought it would be funny to scare Simon, he didn't leave his room so, we got North to break the door down-"

"Ok, I get it, what did you find out?"

"Simon knew Mattie, he was the one who fixed him on the rooftop when...anyway Mattie helped Simon but I can't imagine someone like him would go around taking androids apart," Markus sighed, looking over his shoulder to find Josh standing between North and Simon.

"We're getting nowhere! Fucking Gavin won't join the case! And...and did you check with..." Hank's voice softened 

"Yes, I did and I got very little out of him...I'm sorry,"

"What did you find out?"

"They were in some sort of basement, that's all I saw before..." Markus' lowered his eyes,


	13. Chapter 13

Connor sat still on the metal table, wires hooked into the sides of his head, LED flashing yellow. He looked like a broken doll, with the last bite of light in his eyes stipped away from him letting past memories flow into him, letting them take up the empty space. His eyes no longer lit up instead it's emotionless, broken, his eyes were shattered. Mattie watched the android slowly slipping away from sanity, the android would twitch there and here, he looked dead. Guilt once again grew, Mattie didn't like doing this but it was his job ever since he got fired, he found Colly on the side of the streets curled up in a ball, his program was heavily damaged and sitting next to him was Callum...He never liked Callum and he never will just like how his own brother will never look at him the same way again. Colly and Callum are siblings but Colly was a machine while Callum was human. Mattie had done everything in his power to fix Colly but ended up attaching Colly with Callum, Colly had his body destroyed by Callum and now he's stuck with Colly

"When is it done?! I wanna play with him!!" Colly whined, tugging onto Mattie's arm

"In a bite," Mattie gave him a warm smile, it was like talking to a child, turning his attention back onto Connor's LED that flashed bright Green. Unhooking the wires, Connor blinked but he didn't move, he just sat there limp, lifeless.

"Mattie? What's wrong with Puppy? Why isn't he moving?" Colly looked up at Mattie with sad eyes

"Don't worry, he's fine, he just needs to rest thats all," Mattie replied

"I hope your happy Callum, you broke your damn toy," Mattie mumbled, turning away from Colly

"Well at least he won't run away," Callum chuckled, spreading Connor's legs, letting them rest on his shoulders as he closed the gap between the two of them.

"You're sick," Mattie spat 

"I wonder what your brother would think if he finds out that you're in love with a machine, I heard he hates them, oh and to make matter worse your 'lover' is a child," Callum grinned, licking, nibbling on Connor's ear

"Don't bring him into this, I chose to love Colly and if he doesn't like that then he can lose his last family member. Colly isn't a child, his program is just a bit messy once I've fixed he'll be back to his normal self," Mattie turned away, wrapping up the wires and putting them back into his bag

"I'll have fun destroying you~" Callum licked Connor's throat, a finger found its way into Connor's entrance, thrusting in and out before adding another one but Connor didn't move, he was like a statute. A small, soft whimper left Connor's lips.

"What's wrong Connor? Can't speak?" Callum whispered, pulling out of Connor with a string of lube wrapped around his fingers, Connor's mouth opened and a small whine left him, he arched his back, pushing himself off the wall into Callum, his vision was a burr, his system was hot, he had lost control over his body. Past memories filled his head, he knows where he is, he knows what Callum is going to do and he knows he won't make it out alive. Connor doesn't want to repeat this, not again, not ever again. He doesn't like being touched there, he's been through this many times and he doesn't like it, he hates it and he would do anything not to go through that.

"N-No...please...not again...anything but this..." Connor begged as Callum lined himself up to Connor's entrance, he smirked, kissing Connor roughly before slamming into the android that cried into the kiss, Callum thrust deep and hard into the android who was trying to win back control over his body but failed as he felt weak. Every thrust reminded Connor of the last time this happened, he hated it. The touches and the dirty feelings Callum left behind, the marks and cuts Colly left behind. He hated it. He wanted it to all end. Then there was a gunshot and everything fell quiet.

Connor's about to break.

He's reaching his breaking point.

"You love this, don't you? You little slut," Callum grinned thrusting harder each time. "You're just like the last one, pathetic, weak and a toy, you're nothing but a toy," Callum pulled out letting his cum flow out of Connor. Letting his legs slip off his shoulder's Callum tucked himself away, Connor once again fell limp. Connor felt used, unloved like an old doll that was tossed away into a box, to never be loved again. He felt empty, it hurts...it hurts too much, he wants this all to end, he wants to fall asleep forever and never wake up...just how the other Connor fell asleep...so peaceful...so safe...so quite...no one will wake him up ever again...no one can ever hurt him again...no one and he'll be by himself in his little world called death...

The door burst opened...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!!" A voice came 

"CONNOR!!" Another voice came, an android came running to Connor, standing in front of the broken boy, he cupped his face, lifting his head up, his eyes meet broken brown ones. "Connor..." Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled Connor into a hug, "Connor, talk to me! Please!" Markus cried, shaking his lover in hopes that he'll get an answer, nothing. Pulling out of the hug, Markus watches the sweet honey brown drain from Connor's eyes. 

"No...No! Connor no! You can't do this! Not to me! Not to anyone!" 

"Connor! You can't leave! You can't! Not now..." Markus held Connor close to him, crying. "Don't leave..."

Callum growled, pulling out his gun, holding it up to the side of his head with a grin, Mattie froze.

"Callum, don't you dare," Mattie's eyes widen in fear he'll lose Colly, the sweet and child-like Colly, Mattie's lover.

"I don't like this...M-Mattie I'm scared..." Colly whimpered, trembling against the gun, tears running down his face.

"Shut up! You fucked up machine!" Callum snapped, growling at his brother

"What the hell is going?! Why is he talking like that?!" Hank asked, moving into the room with his gun at hand, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall. 

"There are two people in that body and...I can't lose one of them," Mattie explained without taking his eyes off Callum

"You called them here, didn't you?" Callum threw his head back, laughing, "You bastard! Now you won't ever see Colly ever again! If I'm going down! He's coming with me!" Callum laughed, pressing the gun up against his temple

"No! You can't do this! Not to Colly! I-I didn't call them! I called my brother!! Now please! I'm begging you don't fucking hurt Colly!!" Mattie was about to cry, tears are threatening to spill. He loves Colly, he can't lose him now...not when he's this close fo fixing him.

"M-Mattie...I don't like this..." Colly gasp as Callum's finger slipped to the trigger, Colly squeezed his eyes shut like a child who's getting yelled at by an adult. "Stop it! Callum! I don't like this!" Colly cried

"Put the fucking gun down or I'll shoot," Hank warned, a grin broke out on Callum's face

"Oh! Officer! I see that you've just come right on time! You see your little slut enjoyed what I gave him! He begged for more! But he's gone now, he's dead and it's your fault! You came a minute late!" Callum spoke as his left eye flickered from dark brown to bloodshot red. "Your boy's dead!! And I had fun killing him!! Just like the last one!" Hank's eyes darkened, Mattie notice Hank was getting ready to shoot, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Don't listen to him! He wants you to shoot! A-And Colly is in that body! I can't lose him!!" Mattie pleased, Hank didn't move until Gavin pushed past them both, shooting Callum in the left eye. He dropped dead on the floor with black blood, pouring out of his eye. Mattie's eyes widen in horror, he reached out to Colly with a trembling hand. Colly twitched in the puddle of blood, Gavin shoved past his brother mumbling under his breath.

"God damn it! Gavin! We needed it alive! You piece of shit!" Hank cursed 

"It is alive! For fuck sake! Do I have to prove it?!" Gavin stormed back in, once again pushed past his brother, he slammed his foot down onto Colly's back earning a scream in pain that was soon followed by a sob. Gavin grabbed Colly at the back of his head, hosting him up, showing him crying in pain as blood and tears pour out of his right blue eye and his mangled left eye. "This tin can isn't like the androids we have, it's much stronger, it can't die that fast!" Gavin shoved Colly back to the ground.

"M-Mattie..."Colly cried out to him, holding onto the left side of his face, trying to stop the blood, Colly scrambled up, sitting up against the wall Gavin held up his gun, pointing it at Colly's head, he looked up at Gavin with big eyes, looking like a child.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Mattie, ran in front of the gun, knocking it straight out of Gavin's hand, jumping onto his brother, sending them both on the floor. Both throwing punches and kicks at each other like they were kids again. Hank looked over at Colly who was still crying of the pain, moving over to him, Colly panicked, he pressed himself up against the wall, hugging the wall, trying to get away.

"I-I'm sorry...please don't hurt me..." Colly whimpered, Hank gently took a hold of Colly's writs and pull it away from his eye was gone, there was nothing but a gaping hole with blood oozing out, he sighed before looking over at Markus who was taking off his coat, wrapping it around Connor's cold body before jumping up onto the table, pulling him into a hug. Mumbling nothing but sweet and calming words.

"You had your fucking chance and now you want it back?! Not a chance! This is the last time you will fucking call me!!" Gavin's hands were tightly wrapped around Mattie's throat, Hank was about to step in when Colly lunged at Gavin, knocking him off of Mattie, helping Mattie sit up before rubbing his face against Mattie like a cat, crying in pain because of his eye, Mattie held him close. Gavin stood up, grabbing a hold of his gun, pointing it at Matte's head.

"Go on, Kill me right now and Colly will kill you, no matter what, its either live with the fact that I'm still alive or die with me," Mattie spoke with unmoving eyes

"Don't ever appear in my life ever again!" Gavin spat, dropping his gun hand to his side, he turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

" _Now rebooting YK500..._ "

" _Rebooting compleated, YK500 is now activated,_ "

Two big brown eyes opened to meet a pair of light blue eyes. They sat up tilting their head to the side, the woman that stood in front of him had short blond hair with bright blue eyes, she had a warm and motherly smile. She looks nice maybe she's nice. The woman placed a hand onto of their head, petting their hair, footsteps drew near, they panicked, fear rose. Who was it? Are they nice too? They jumped up into the woman's arms once the door opened where a girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, she had dark brown eyes that lit up once she saw them. Behind the girl was a really tall man, he was really big, it scared them but the man had a soft and kind smile.

"Kara!! Is he awake?! What's his name?! Is he ok?!" The girl ran to Kara's side, jumping up and down to take a look at the boy who hid his face in Kara's shoulder.

"Alice, you're scaring him, he just woke up," Kara spoke in a soft tone, the boy relaxed to the sound of her voice

"Is he alright? He wasn't heavily damage was he?" Luther asked, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder, he watched the boy rub his eye,

"We'll talk about this later, right now he needs to rest," Luther nodded in agreement, following Kara and Alice out of the room, up the stairs and into the living room where Jerry was, once they entered the room, Jerry jumped up to his feet, running over to the three.

"Is he ok?" Jerry asked looking over Luther's shoulder to find the boy fast asleep, he smiled at the sight. "Should I get Ralph?" Jerry asked, looking over at the garden door.

"Yes, Alice go with Jerry," Kara started walking again with Luther close behind. Entering the guest room, Kara lay the body down, tucking him in as Ralph, Jerry and Alice raced up the stairs and into the room.

"Ralph wants to know if little boy's ok," Ralph looked over to the sleeping boy he smiled before jumping up and down, "Alice! Jerry! We've got a new friend!!" the two grinned at Ralph as they all stepped out of the room, they ran into the living room, sitting themselves down to listen to Kara.

"Will he be ok?" Alice asked

"Was he badly damaged?" Luther asked

"When will little boy wake up? Ralph wants to play with him!" Ralph cheered

"Where did you find him?" Jerry asked

"Let me and Luther explain," Kara cleared her throat, looking over at Luther who sat next to her.

"I was on my way back from the shops when he ran into me, it's snowing outside and all he was wearing was what looks like his school uniform, he was freezing cold, he was about to pass out, I caught him when he fell back finally passing out becasue of the cold, I took him back home, I have no idea where he came from," Luther explained

"From what I'm hearing, he must be running away from something," Jerry said, earning nodes from both Alice and Ralph,

"Someone must be chasing him! Or! He was looking for his home!" Alice add

"Ralph thinks someone hurt the little boy," Ralph nodded, Kara couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the three playing detective

"Nothing was badly damaged but his memory core..."Kara lowered her eyes, "His memory core was damaged, he doesn't remember anything but his name sadly," everyone fell quiet.

"See! Ralph was right! Someone was hurting the little boy!" Ralph puffed up his chest with a grin, he felt proud for getting it right.

"But who would hurt a child? They've done nothing wrong," Jerry asked, not beveling that someone would be that cruel to hit a child. Suddenly a loud thud came from the boy's room, Kara shot up from her seat, sprinting up the stairs, bursting the door opened to find the boy scrambling into the corner of the bed, hiding in the blanket that was wrapped around his small little body. On the floor was a broken lamb, the boy was trembling, crying in fear. Kara sat on the edge of the bed with a warm smile, telling the boy she wasn't mad, holding out her arms for the boy to jump in, he hesitated before jumping into Kara's arms crying.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to break it..." he cried, Kara pulled him close, looking at the door where the others stood, waving them in, Alice placed herself right next to her mom. Once the boy pulled away from Kara's chest, he jumped at the sight where everyone had surrounded him, there were two new people he hasn't seen before, a man with a cap on hid his red hair, he had happy green eyes while the other man that stood next to him was blond, with hazel eyes but on the left side of his face was large gushes that ran down his face. The boy slowly reached out for Ralph, placing a hand of his cheeks, tilting his head to the side, his LED flashed bright yellow, tears began to form in his eyes, Ralph panicked.

"No, don't cry little boy! Uh...is Ralph that scary?" Ralph asked looking over at Jerry who shook his head, the boy wrapped his small arms around Ralph's neck, crying into his shoulder, Ralph wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him cry. The boy pulled away still crying, he rubbed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying.

"D-Does it hurt?" The boy asked, placing a hand on Ralph's cheek, Ralph laughed and shook his head, grinning at the boy

"No, not anymore," Ralph grinned, the boy slowly nodded, turning to Kara once again with sad eyes.

"D-Do you have a plaster?" He asked Kara smiled and from her pocket she took out a small plaster, giving it to the boy who made his way back over to Ralph, opening the plaster, the boy placed the plaster on one of the gushes on Ralph's face. "D-Does it still hurt?" The boy asked Ralph shook his head.

"No, thank you!" Ralph hugged the boy who happily returned it. Pulling out of the hug, the boy smiled.

"What's your name?" Jerry asked with a small smile

"Connor! My name is Connor!" He replied with a smile.

"My name is Jerry!"

"Ralph is called Ralph!"

"My name is Alice!"

"My name is Luther,"

"My name is Kara,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weeks Later..._

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, sitting on Ralph's shoulder, walking down the empty streets, Ralph hummed a song with a small smile on his face.

"Ralph takes Connor to the park!!" Ralph replied Connor's eyes lit up with joy, a smile broke out on his face.

"Really!! Can we get flowers on the way home? Kara and Alice would like them!! Can I water them with you this time?" Connor asked, playing with the blond android's hair.

"Yes!! Connor can help Ralph water the pretty flowers!! What flowers do Connor want to get?" Ralph asked, walking a bit faster once the park came to his sight.

"Let's get a rose for Kara! Rosies are pretty just like Kara! And let's get Alice a lotus flower!! They're pretty too! Just like Alice!! And they smell nice!!" Connor replied as Ralph lifted him off his shoulders, "Ralph! play with me!!" Connor dragged the adult over to the swings. Sliding down the slide, playing chase or hid and seek, Connor climbed up a tree, all the way to the top before jumping down landing in Ralph's arms, laughter and smiles filled the empty park but something caught Ralph's eye, placing Connor down on the ground he saw something in the shadows.

A finger stood in the shadows watching the two, their bloodshot blue eyes were glued to the child, he looks just like him. He needs him back. He turned away walking back to his own house. Ralph watched the man walk away with an uneasy feeling. Why was he watching them? Why was he watching Connor? What does he want?

"Ralph!! Come on!! I wanna get the flowers now!!" Connor called out to the adult, he waved him over, he ran to the flower shop, walking in with Ralph following behind him. "Look!! There's a rose and there's a lotus!!" Connor pointed over to the right, his eyes sparkling with light, Ralph paid for the two flowers. Walking home, Connor held the flowers close to his chest, he smiled up at Ralph.

Placing the rose in Kara's room and the lotus in Alice's room, Connor dragged Jerry outside to the garden where Alice was, lying on the fresh cut grass, paper scattered in front of her as her hand moved along the pages, Connor and Jerry was playing catch while Ralph was watering the plants, Kara was inside making lunch for both Alice and Connor, Luther sat inside reading a book until a soft knock came to the door. Luther sat up to answer the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Luther asked the mailman who stood at the door holding a letter

"This is for Connor," The man said, handing the letter over, he flashed a smile before tipping his cap, "Have a good day sir," he took off, Luther closed the door, looking at the letter. The envelope was plain and only had Connor's name on it, opening the letter, he read it.

_Dear Connor_

_We've noticed you've found yourself a new home, a new family. This is important, we want you meet someone, don't worry they won't hurt you, we won't let anything like that happen to you we just need you to get to know them and that's really it. Once you have gotten to know them, you both will be put on the same case but with different panters. They are a newer model than you so please understand that if they are acting coldly towards you, it's in their program, they aren't deviant just yet. This model will be harder to soften so please do try your best to soften them._

_Please meet them in front of the Detroit Police Department, next month on the first Thursday._

_Thank you._

_Cyberlife_

"Who was it?" Kara asked, looking overLuther's shoulder before taking the letter out of his hand, she looked up at her lover with an uneasy face, she frowned at Luther who wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "We can't let Connor go! He's a child! What if they do hurt him? We won't be there to stop it from happing! What do they mean by 'case'? Connor is aYK500! He doesn't have a job!" Kara panicked

"Calm down, Kara, don't worry, I and the boys will go and watch while you and Alice can go and have a girl's night," Luther suggested planting a kiss on the side of Kara's head.

"Alright but Connor better comes back in one piece or I'll kill whoever they are myself," Kara warned

"Yes, I know you will,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Cyberlife had sent Connor a letter saying that they want him to meet a new model. They clearly know that Connor is now a YK model because there's a small problem with the new model but since Connor doesn't remember anything but his name, the new model and people around them will help him remember while Connor will help the new model settle in and find LLOOOVVVEEEEEE!!
> 
> Connor doesn't remember anything, including his job but when he is given a case or something related to his job, he will automatically start to work. Flower knows about Connor being YK but he doesn't say anything or Hank will get pissed.
> 
> I am terribly sorry if I've confused you all!! I'm not that great at explaining but I'll try my best!

Connor blinked a few times to find himself sitting up against the wall with the soft and fluffy blanket wrapped around him, his LED flashed yellow once he looked up at the window. What's outside? H wonder, getting up on his feet, letting the blanket drop to the bed, he climbed up onto the ledge of the window, his eyes reflected the stars that filled up the night sky, Connor couldn't help but smile and stare up at the sky.

"Wow..."Connor breathed out, "Look at all the pretty lights..." Connor whispered, resting his hand against the window, the door slowly creeps opened, Connor jumped off the ledge, running to the door, opening it to find Alice, Connor titled his head LED flashing yellow. "Alice? What are you doing awake?" Connor whispered 

"I wanted to know if you're awake," Alice replied stepping to Connor's room

"I'm awake, is there something you need?" Connor asked, Alice, shook her head and smiled

"I'm hungry, are you?" Alice asked earning a nod from the boy, "Wanna go downstairs and eat something," Alice asked

"What happens if we get caught?" Connor asked

"We won't! Come on!" the two YK model's tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen like they were ninjas in a classroom, Alice's eyes were locked onto the cupboard while Connor was on the lookout. Waving the bot over, Alice pointed up at the cupboard, Connor, looked up before kneeling down, holding his hand out for her to step on, Alice titled her head, not understanding.

"I'll boots you up," Connor smiled, Alice nodded, jumping up onto Connor's hand, she was able to open the cupboard. There is was. A pack of gummy worms, her eyes sparkled with joy, she snatched, closing the cupboard, she jumped down, shaking the box in front of Connor whos eye's lit up at the sight of sweets. Alice opened the box, talking one out for herself before giving Connor the box, Chewing on the gummy worms, the living room door, opened, the two jumped, panicking, they ran to the dining room and ducked under the table.

It was Jerry!

Jerry yawned, stretching his back as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, opening the cupboard to find the box of gummy worms gone, Jerry blinked a few times. He closed the cupboard, spinning around, making his way over to the dinner table, kneeling down, the two YK model's froze, still chewing on the worms. Jerry sighed, running his hand through his red hair.

"Alice, I've told you many times you can't eat sweets before breakfast," Jerry looked tried, Connor's LED flashed yellow, putting his hands over Jerry's eyes, trying to close them. "Connor, what are you doing?" Jerry asked 

"You look tired so I'm helping you rest your eyes," Connor replied earning a soft chuckle from the adult, he wrapped his arms around the both of them, taking them both back upstairs.

"But, Jerry, I'm hungry," Alice whined, tugging at his shirt 

"Alice, it's 5:00 and I can't cook, Kara's the only who can cook and she's still in sleep mode," Jerry mumbled 

"Why?" Connor asked 

"I'm not programmed to cook or clean, now can we please go back to bed," Jerry groaned, tucking Alice into her bed before making his way over to Connor's room, tucking Connor into his bed, he turned to leave but Connor held his hand. "What's the matter?" Jerry asked 

"Look outside," Connor, stood up and jumped up to the window ledge, pressing his face against the window, "Isn't it pretty?" Connor asked looking up at Jerry who softly smiled down at the boy, he looked back up into the sky while Jerry's smile broke, a finger stood in the trees, looking up to the window, Jerry frowned. Who are they? Why are they here?

"Come on, time to sleep, you need it," Jerry lifted Connor off the ledge, tucking him in once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Connor!! What are you doing!!" Kara shouted eyes widen in shock as the boy dipped two of his fingers in the puddle of raw egg, licking it off his fingers, Kara ran over to him, yanking his fingers out of his mouth. "Connor!! This egg is raw! You're going to get sick!" Kara explained, washing his hands clean.

"Sick? I can't get sick, I'm an android," Connor commented earning a sigh from Kara 

"You do, you're a YK model, they are just like human children but they don't age, so yes you can get sick, Alice got sick once and it wasn't fun," Kara cleaned up the egg, pushing Connor out to the living room. "Go and find Luther, he needs to speak to you," Kara smiled at the boy who nodded. Connor ran into the living room where Luther was reading the letter with an uneasy feeling. Should he let Connor go? This might explain Connor's background but is it safe for him to go? Will he get hurt?

"Luther? Are you ok? What are you reading?" Connor asked, climbing up onto the couch, plopping himself next to the adult android, looking over his shoulder, LED flashing yellow before safely returning blue, a smile broke out of the boy's lips, his eyes lit up in joy. "Am I going to make a new friend?!" Connor asked if he had a tail it would be wagging with excitement. "When am I going to meet them? When is Thursday? Is it today? Or next week?" Connor exploded with questions while Luther sat there with mix feelings. He's happy that Connor is excited and all but what happens if something bad happens? How was he going to explain that to Kara?

"Uh...yes, it's today-"

"Can we go now?! I wanna meet them!! Are they nice?! Who are they?!" Connor asked, cutting Luther off

"Connor, calm down and let me explain," placing a hand on top of Connors' head, pushing him back down onto his butt so that he was now sitting on the couch not standing. "They will be a new model and you have to understand that their not...as nice like us, they haven't woke up yet and they might be scary so that's why they've asked you Connor to...wake them up, to umm...be their friend and try not to ask a lot of questions," Luther explained 

"I'll do my best!! But...don't I need my past memories to help me with this?" Connor asked tilting his head to the side

"Er...well, look here Connor, if you help them settle in then maybe they will help you with your memories," Luther suggested 

"What happens if they don't like me?" He asked 

"Don't worry, no one can say no to you," Luther smiled

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what they look like?" Jerry asked, walking alongside with Connor who held his head

"It didn't say in the letter," Luther replied as a woman walked past with her dog, Connor's eyes were glued to the furry animal, he tugged on Jerry's hand, pointing at the dog 

"Look!! Jerry!! A dog!! I use to own a dog!! He was really really big!! And really fluffy!!" Connor spoke while the three adults stared at him in shock. When did he remember that? "He's really nice!! He doesn't bite!! And I love him very very very much!! He's the best dog ever!! And he's my dog too!!" Connor's eyes sparkled as he spoke, his eyes followed the dog and its owner until they were out of his sigh, he carried on walking.

"Connor, how did you know you had a dog?" Jerry asked 

"I don't know, it just came to me," He replied

They came to a stop, looking forward to finding an android, sanding in front of the DPD by themselves, hands behind his back, he was in a white suit with the word 'Android' printed on his back, he felt someone watching him, turning around, scanning the area with his cold, blue eyes. Ralph hissed at him, jumping in front of Connor, dragging him to the side while the others followed. It was too obvious that the person Connor was meeting was him, way too obvious (I mean come on! He's stood in a white suit with the Android printed on his back and he's the only person who is standing by themselves!)

"Ralph doesn't like!! Let's take Connor home! Ralph don't like!" Ralph held his grip on Connor's small hand, growling at the two that stood before him as his eyes flickered from them to the android.

"You're not the only one who doesn't like this, I don't like this, can we just go home? I mean come Connor's a child! How can he help an adult android?" Jerry asked 

"I know, I know but look I don't like this, ok, I want to go home too! But I don't want Cyberlife knocking at our door!" Luther looked over his shoulder to find the android had turned his back, sighing in relief, he knelt down to Connor.

"What's wrong Luther? Aren't we going to meet them?" Connor asked tilting his head

"Er...Well..." Suddenly both Jerry and Ralph froze with widening eyes, Luther noticed a shadow looming over him, he stood up and turned around to find the android."Can I help you?" Luther asked trying to stay calm and nice at the same time.

"You must be Connor, I am the new model, RK900," The Android ignored the three other androids and only focused on the child that stood to look up at him with big brown eyes that were filled with a mixer of excitement and confusion. He walked straight past Luther to stop in front of the boy, towering over him.

"How do you know my name?" Connor asked

"Cyberlife had sent me all the information I needed to know," He lied earing a look from Ralph who frowned, "We should get going Captin Fowler is waiting for us," he spoke, 'Flower' ran through Connor's head. He sounds familiar, has he met him before? Connor looked up at the other three to get a response, Jerry gave him worried eyes, Ralph frowned, shaking his head while Luther stood still.

"What about, Jerry and Ralph and Luther?" Connor asked, eyes falling back onto RK900 who's eye twitched at a memory that flashed before him no matter how much he wanted to run and hide, he remained still as a rock.

"They can wait for you to return," he replied in a bitter and harsh tone, he glanced at them with narrowed eyes, wanting to go inside, away from them.

"Can they came with us?" Connor asked 

"We do not want to keep the Captin waiting now do we, Connor? What happens when we keep him waiting?" He asked reminding the clueless boy

"He would yell at us...I don't want to get yelled at!!" Connor panicked, grabbing a hold of RK900's sleeve, he pulled, trying to get the android moving. Something clicked in RK900, a new mission popped up in his eyes. New mission: Keep Connor safe Strange, he just met Connor and now he has to keep him safe? From what? From who? He looked down at the boy before scooping him up into his arms, Jerry held Ralph back from attacking the android. Luther watched the two walk into the Department hopping Connor will make it back alive.

Entering the Department, eyes fell onto the two as RK900 walked on, Connor's eyes darted around, he's never been here before, this is all new to him. He climbed up onto RK900's shoulder to get a better view of the place. This place is big!! Really really really big!! Connor's eyes sparkled while RK900 walked on with a stone face but soon Connor felt scared and puzzled. Why was everyone looking at him like that? Why are they whispering? Connor's eyes dropped as his body fell back into RK900's arms. The android glanced down at the boy who shifted uncomfortably with eyes pinning him down, his grip around the boy tightened, bringing him closer to his chest, the boy looked up surprised, tilting his head to the side only to rest his head on the android's shoulder.

Suddenly a man took a sharp turn forcing RK900 to stand still yet his face remained solid. The man looked tired, bags hung from his eyes and the amount of coffee he was drinking, he wore mainly grey, black and brown, his hair was a mess, his clothing was wrinkled, covered in dirt but his gun reflected the light, RK900 could see his own eyes reflected off from the gun.

"OI! Watch it!!" The man snapped, narrowing his eyes at the android who stood still, "Fuckin' android..." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair, he eyed RK900 up and down, "You look like that useless hunk of junk, don't tell me you're his fucking replacement," The man sighed, shifting all his weight onto one leg, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see you there...Detective Reed, you should grow taller where I can see you," RK900 simply replied, challenging the man that stood before him, "And as you can see, I am not a replacement, I am a new recruit, please get your facts right," Gavin's hand rolled up into a fist, itching to throw a punch at the android, "Now can you please excuse us, we need to meet Captin Fowler," trying to push past the shorter male but he didn't move.

"I swear I will fucking destroy you and your fucking kind!" Gavin snarled, he stormed off into the break room, leaving the path to Fowler's room open. He walked on.

"Why doesn't he like us? Did we do something wrong?" Connor asked

"He hasn't learnt his manners that's all," he knocked on the glass door

"Come in!" He called out. RK900 pushed the door opened, walking in, allowing the door to close behind them. "So you've met Connor, you both will be put on the same case," Fowler cut to the chase, pushing two folders to the two, RK900 placed Connor down, allowing him to grab his file. "Connor, if your family complain tell them that we have everything under control," Connor nodded, "Can I ask you something Captin?" Connor asked "Yes, what is it?" "What am I gonna do?" He asked "In this file, there is a mission for you to complete, I've sent Cyberlife a message telling them to send you something that will help you, there's nothing to worry about and RK900 here will help you with your memories," He replied giving Connor a small smile "Really?! Am I gonna remember everything?!" He asked jumping up and down, while RK900 stood and watched with a heavy 'heart' "Yes, everything," Fowler lied, glancing over at RK900 who gave him a short nod. "Good now go and meet your partners!" Fowler waved them off, RK900 opened the door letting Connor walk first before closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"FOWLER!!" Gavin yelled, sprinting into the office soon after the androids had left, he swung the door wide open, slamming his hands on Fowler's desk, he didn't even flinch, he just sat on his seat, picking the bridge of his nose. "Where the fuck is Yao?!" Gavin snapped, "I've waited for two fucking weeks and he still hasn't returned!" Gavin growled.

"Look, for a change can you not fucking break my door each time your pissed off?" Fowler sighed, looking up at Gavin with annoyed eyes, "I just got this message today and Yao...won't be coming back, you'll be getting a new partner," Fowler replied, confusion was written all over his face. Why was Gavin standing in his room demanding to know where Yao the android had gone to?

"When did you start to give a shit?" Fowler asked 

"I never did and I never will! But I need a fucking partner for this case!" Gavin reasoned

"Yes, I am aware of that and since you and Hank can't fucking work together without killing each other, I've got you a new panter!"

"I swear if they are a-"

"Yes they are a fucking android and you will be working with them whether you like it or not, now shut the fuck up and piss off!!" Gavin slammed his jaw shut, shooting daggers at the Captin, he throws the door open. As he made his way to the bathroom he bumped into RK900.

"Hello, Detective Reed, is there something you need?" RK900 asked as Connor clings onto him, shying away from Gavin

"Why the fuck are you two plastic shits still here?" Gavin hissed, Connor flinched at his sharp words, hiding his face into Colvin's shoulder, LED flashing yellow. RK900 noticed.

New mission: Get Detective Reed to shut up

"I don't like him...he's mean," Connor whimper 

"What was that?!" Gavin snapped, scaring the living shit out of the boy. "Repeat it school boy, go on, Repeat it!" Gavin growled, stepping forward, tears began to form in Connor's eyes as he desperately trying to hide his face in RK900's neck, Gavin's hand shot up to his wrist, pulling him forward. "What's wrong Brat? Scared?! You want you android mommy?!" Gavin spat. Connor trembled in his grip, tears slipping down his face, not daring to move.

New mission: Protect Connor

RK900 grabbed a hold of Gavin's wrist, yanking his hand free, stepping back from the asshole as he stumbles backwards, a small cry slip from the boy, he wrapped his arm over the boy's back, trying to calm the crying boy, RK900's LED flashed yellow, his eyes widen, memories flashed before his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Not now. LED returning back to a baby blue, his stone face returned.

"I advise you not to hurt Connor, after all, he is a child and it is agents the Law to abuse a child," He spoke back in his smooth voice

"Not if the brat is a fucking android!" Gavin snapped, eyes burning into the back of Connor who was crying in eyes out. Gavin steps forward.

"Detective Reed, please do not push your luck," RK900 warned even though he was terrified himself, he has to stay strong, for Connor.

"I can do want ever I want in here! This place belongs to humans, got it? Not to plastic toys!" He walked off, leaving the two androids.

"It's alright Connor, he's gone now," He whispered, rubbing the boys back, Connor gave him a small nod, "Let's go to the break room," sitting the boy down on the table, RK900 made his way over to the cupboard while Connor was drying his eyes. Reaching in to find a small pot of sweets (Candy), he returned to the boy, shaking the pot gently in front of Connor's eyes, lit up like a puppy who wants to the teat that was placed in front of him.

"Don't eat it so fast," He placed a small candy, wrapped in green into the boy's hands. Connor ripped the sweet out of its wrapper and shoved it into his mouth, jumping off the table to throw the wrapper into the bin. Placing the pot back where it was, RK900 sat down and pulled out his file. His eyes fell down and began to scan.

Case: Murder 

Vcitums: both male and female, both humans and androids.

Memory core in androids where found destroyed, human's heads were smashed in. Somewhere ripped apart, clothing missing, bruises, cuts and burn marks could be found on both bodies. They are found in different areas. Quite, abandoned, closed off areas. 

Patner: Gavin Reed

"Do you have a name?" Connor asked looking up from his file, legs swinging underneath the chair.

"No," he replied eyes glued to his own file, not looking at the boy who frowned and tugged at his sleeve 

"Can I give you a name?" RK900 looked over to the boy, a chuckle came from behind him, turning over to his left to find Gavin Reed, his partner...

"Why the fuc-"

"I advise you not to use that type of langue around a YK model," RK900 cut Gavin off, giving him a cold look before returning back to his file, Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever plastic, why would an android need a name? Their all the same, You know what I have a name for you, I'll call you plastic NO.1 and NO.2," Gavin grinned, Connor shook his head frowning

"No, his name is Colvin...yeah! Colvin! That's a nice name!" Connor's frown flipped into a smile, looking over at the android who had frozen in place. 'Colvin...I like that name,' He looked over at Connor who was up on his feet, up in front of him with his hands on his cheeks. "You should try and smile, Colvin! You would look better!" Connor smiled

"I don't think that fucker can smile," Gavin grumbled, taking another sip of his coffee 

"Anyone can smile Detective!" Connor spoke, trying to stretch Colvin's lips into a smile but failed, "Come on Colvin! Smile!" just then a man walked into the break room, his eyes fell onto the two androids, Connor's eyes lit up. 'That's my partner!' Connor ran over to the man with a smile,"Hello Lieutenant Anderson! My name is Connor! I am your new partner!" Gavin spat out his drink onto Colvin, Hank became pale, eyes widen, his hands clasped onto Connor's shoulder, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?" he asked, Hank pulled Connor into a tight hug, falling to his knees, he cried into his shoulder. "Lieutenant?" Connor called out to him while Gavin stood in silent, Colvin cleaned himself off.

"Fuck, I've missed you, Connor! Shit! What took you so long to come back? Why are you a YK model?" Hank asked pulling away with a small smile, cupping the boys face.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I don't understand what you mean," Hank's smile dropped, Colvin stood up, walking over to the two. His icy blue eyes had gone soft.

"Connor had lost all his previous memoirs, all he remembers is his name," Colvin spoke in a calm tone, Hank rose to his feet, anger boiling his blood, hands curled up into fists ready to put anyone in their grave early. "I advise you to make new memories with him or try and remind him," Connor could see Hank twitching, his eyes had darkened, worry washed over the boy as he back up behind Colvin who stood still with a solid face. Was Hank going to hurt Colvin?

"P-Please don't hurt C-Colvin!!" Connor lashed out, running in front of Colvin, holding his hands out, acting like a shield, Gavin held back a laugh. Colvin looked down at the boy with cold, empty eyes. "No, you can't hurt C-Colvin!!" Connor was shaking in fear, "He hasn't done anything wrong!!" He reasoned, Hank pushed Connor out f his way sending him to the ground with a yelp, LED flashing yellow. Gavin spat out his drink once again.

New mission: Stay still

Colvin followed, trying to stay still as possible, fighting the urge to run to Connor's side. His finger twitched as Hank drew closer, he doesn't like being so close to anyone, in fact, he hates it when people touch him. Connor rubbed his eyes, puffing up his cheeks, running over to Hank, wrapping his small little hands around the man's hand, trying to pull him away.

"Please! Lieutenant!" Connor begged, only to get pushed back once more. Colvin once again remained quiet and still, he could feel Gavin's eyes trailing up and down his back.

"Fuck off Connor, this sack of shit has a lot of explaining to do," Hank's voice lowered, crossing his arms, trying to stop himself from reaching out his gun and put a bullet in Colvin's head. "What the fuck did Cyberlife do to him?!" Hank snapped Colvin's eyes flicked to Connor, pointing at the door, Connor shook his head.

"Go and wait outside," Colvin told the boy 

"But...fine," The door closed behind him

"What the fuck did Cyberlife do?!" Hank repeated 

"They've whipped out his memory every since his second death, they've sent him out to find me as a YK model for a reason unknown," Colvin lied, well half of it was true at lest. "I am here to help him recover his lost memories and to help the Police Department," Colvin spoke calmly, not really caring if Hank puts a bullet in his head as long as Hank or Gavin or anyone touches him, he'll be fine.

"Everything single memory?"

"Yes, everything single one," Lie 

"Can I come back in now? Everyones looking at me," Connor whined, pushing at the door.

"Connor, you shouldn't keep you're family waiting now," Colvin, opened the door, taking Connor by the hand, leading him to the door.

"Did that prick say 'family'?" Hank asked

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LUTHER! JERRY! RALPH!" Connor greeted them with a bright smile, running into Luther's arms, giving him a hug while Colvin took his time to walk over to them.

"How did it go?" Jerry asked 

"I had fun!! Colvin is really really nice! But Detective Reed isn't so nice...Colvin gave me candy!" Connor replied 

"Did Reed hurt Connor? Ralph hurt Reed back!" Ralph frowned, stepping forward

"No, Detective Reed didn't hurt him, don't worry," Colvin replied with soft eyes

"Does he need to come back?" Luther asked 

"Connor, works there and yes he has to come back, this will help him with his memories," Colvin replied 

"How? Connor's a child?" Jerry asked, "Ralph go with Connor and get him some ice cream," Jerry's voice had become cold and bitter, Ralph took Connor by the hand and walked off. Luther rose to his full height, towering the two androids.

"Connor was oringal an RK800 model, he died but Cyberlife need his body that's why his a YK model, I was sent to help him remember," Colvin replied, 

"Does he need to come back every day? And if so how long?" Luther asked 

"For me, it will be the whole day, including night but since Connor is a YK model, he'll be in for the day but if the Captains needs him to stay longer than he has too, we will be staying with our panters if we do have to work overtime but don't worry I won't let anything happen to him," Colvin's eyes remained cold while Jerry's eyes narrowed

"Is he need today?" Luther asked while Jerry remained quite, he stared the RK900 down 

"Yes, to start the case but he can come back to-"

"I wanna stay!!" Connor's voice came to their ears, he skipped over to them with Ralph close to behind. "Can I stay with Colvin? Please? I wanna start the case and the sooner I start the sooner I finish," Connor looked up with puppy eyes, "Please!" Jerry sighed, looking over at Ralph who frowned at the idea, Luther knelt down in front of the boy.

"Connor, what happens if you get hurt? Kara won't be happy, she can kill someone if you get hurt," 

"But I won't get hurt! I've got Colvin! He'll look after me! Please! I promise I won't get hurt!" Connor begged, who can say no to him? To say no to those puppy eyes?

"Fine," Connor jumped up into Luther's arms, giving him a tight hug

"Thank you! I promise to be good!" 

"And if you get into any trouble, promise us you'll as fast as you can and as far away, we'll come and find you," Jerry gave Connor a small smile, petting his head 

"I will!!" Connor made his way over to Colvin, taking a hold of his hand to get lead back into the Department.

"Kara's going to kill us," Jerry commented 

"Ralph doesn't want Kara to kill Ralph,"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello, Lieutenant!" Connor greeted the man whose eyes were glued to his screen.

"What do you want?" He asked 

"Colvin and Detective Reed is waiting for us," Connor replied, tugging on Hank's coat, trying to get him to stand

"Where the fuck are we going?" Hank asked, finally standing up on his own to feet

"We're going to the grey zone! Detective Reed said that me and Colvin better not fuck around or we'll get into trouble," Connor smiled

"Connor, who the fuck taught you that?!" Hank snapped

"Taught me what? I'm just saying what Detective Reed said," Connor looked up at Hank with big eyes. Hank made his way over to Gavin was leaning agents the car, smashes is fist into Gavin's stomach, Connor's LED rolled yellow, running to the Detective that fell to the ground, Connor looked at him with worried eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Gavin hissed in pain

"Detective Reed, are you ok?" Connor asked only to get pushed away, Colvin caught Connor before he could hit the ground, Colvin pulled Connor up into his arms, stepping back from the two humans.

"You fucking asshole! Don't fucking tell Connor what to do and don't fucking teach him how to swear!" Hank towered over Gavin who refused to back down, not this time.

"I didn't teach him anything!" Gavin jumped up to his feet, "Like I will teach a fucking android jackshit!" He growled, "I can tell what that brat to do! I can every single android what to do! They're nothing but machines!" He spat, anger boiling in his veins.

"Colvin, I don't like this," Connor spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes had turned cold, he was clinging to Colvin's jacket. "T-This...brings back...memories..." Connor shivered, catching Colvin's attention.

"What? Tell me, what do you remember?" Colvin asked, looking at the boy who sat still in his arms.

"F-Father..." it slipped out of Connor's lips, his eyes suddenly widen, fear flooded into the boy, he buried his face into Colvin's neck, his arms wrapped around Colvin's neck, "F-Father...I remember father..." Connor repeated, "F-Father...never liked it when...I use his name...n-not when he's angry..." Connor cried, Colvin should feel Connor's tears hitting his shoulder.

"Calm down, Connor," Colvin whispered while Hank and Gavin were getting ready to kill each other, Colvin was done waiting, "Can we please get going? We are wasting time, it will soon be dark and Connor needs to get home to his family," Colvin stepped in, stopping them in their fight.

"His family?!" Hank snapped, Connor slammed his eyes shut, LED flashing yellow. Colvin regretted bringing the boy's family into the fight, "Who the fuck is his family?!" Hank growled, making his way over to Colvin who froze in place. Hank's getting too close. 

"Please, Lieutenant, let me explain," Hank was about to jab his finger into Colvin's chest until he stepped back. He didn't like being touched. "Connor has lost all his memories and a family of five took him in," Colvin explained 

"I'm s-sorry, father, I d-didn't mean to make you a-angry," Connor whimpered, his eyes slammed opened, LED flashing red, his eyes were no longer brown but pitch black with a bight blue pupil. "C-Colvin...I remember something..." Connor fell limp in RK900's arms alerting the android, his LED flashed yellow.

"Connor? Stay with me," He pulled Connor up in front of him, his eyes widened in shock, alerting Hank and Gavin.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Gavin snapped, making his way over to the others.

"I remember father...he would hit me...he never loved me...I'm not the real Connor..." His eyes were blank, empty, dead, "He was never happy...he was never proud...father never smiled at me...Father liked drinking...he liked throwing them at me...he never laughed..." Hank could feel the guilt running up and down his body, eating him up.

"Don't say things like that Connor, he loves you, I'm sure," Colvin lied

"Why don't father ever smile at me?" Connor asked, slowly closing his eyes, he fell forward into Colvin's chest, fast asleep. Colvin wrapped his arms around the boy, keeping him warm.

"Fuck! Come on! Get your worthless ass in! We need to make a start," Hank grumbled, swing his car door opened, Gavin climbed in the back with Colvin, he could tell Hank was feeling guilty and to make things worst he knows what Hank did to Connor, he knows what Connor had gone through just get Hank to smile or to laugh or to say 'I'm proud of you' he's gone through so much just to be like the 'real' Connor but Hank can never forget that day where Connor's hand fell limp by his side. He shot Connor and replaced him. He can never forgive himself and of course, Colvin knew, he knows everything about Connor, from the moment he was achieved to the moment he died the second time. He has his memories.

The car ride was awfully quiet, Colvin and Connor had both fell into sleep mode, leaving the two rivals awake. Hank looked up into the mirror to find Gavin staring at Colvin as he slept a piece of hair fell over his eyes, Gavin reached over and brushed the hair out of his face, he smiled, a warm, small and gentle smile. Hank smirked, who knew Gavin Reed the biggest asshole in the entire world has a soft spot for Colvin.

"The fuck are you looking at?!" Gavin snapped, pulling away from Colvin with a small blush, clearly embarrassed

"Who knew you had a little something for Colvin," Hank smirked, eyes straight ahead, not bothering to look at Gavin's stupid face

"Shut up Old man!" Gavin spat, his voice rising

"Shithead, if you don't want to wake your princess up than you better shut up but if you wake Connor up I will tape that mouth shut!" Hank threatened, glancing over at the two androids, Colvin looked like a mother who's holding her child close as they slept, fearing her child will disappear while they slept. Gosh, Hank wished he treated Connor better.

"Whatever," Gavin rolled his eyes but they never left Colvin's face.

Hank pulled up into an empty space, getting out of the car, slamming the door shut, waking the two androids up. Connor stood close to Colvin as they walked the empty, cold and quiet street, his LED was stuck on yellow, his brown eyes were filled with fear and worry, he held onto Colvin's hands in a death grip, refusing to let go. Hank walked silently behind them, wishing it was him who's holding Connor's hand, his son's small hand in his own, wishing it was him who was walking by his son's side.

"Colvin where is everyone?" Connor asked

"I'm not so sure myself," he replied LED flashing yellow, eyes scanning the abandon buildings, he senses a movement in the shadows, he froze in his tracks, staring into the dark alleyway, holding Connor close, Gavin followed Colvin's eyes into the shadows while Hank reached for his gun.

"What is it?" Hank asked 

"Someone or something moved in the alleyway," he replied, Connor stood behind him, clinging onto him. Gavin reached for his gun.

"I can't see shit," Gavin mumbled, pointing his gun at the alleyway, slowly moving in closer with Hank.

"Be careful," Connor shook, watching the two humans with worry. If androids were allowed to have guns then they would have been the first to walk in, protecting the ones that aren't replaceable but even if they did have guns the two humans would never let them take the lead. One Connor was a child and two Gavin wouldn't allow Colvin.

"Shut it Brat!" Gavin hissed, Colvin told Connor to stay behind Hank while he walked into the alleyway, lighting it up with his armband, it was dim but it was good enough even though Gavin frowned when Colvin walked stright into the alleyway. There was a man, with a knife in hand, eyes wide and bloodshot, he was high, swaying from side to side, his lips were stretched into a cocky smile.

"Well aren't you a pretty little toy~" The man purred, stumbling towards Colvin who took a step back, the man nocited, he let out a low growl, "What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped, making Connor flinch, the man was so high (in da sky) that he didn't even see the other three cops, (Yes, Connor's a cop too) "Stepping away from me like that!! You need to be taught a lesson!!" The man threatened, closing the gap between them, the man's words rang in Colvin's ears, his eyes widen in fear. Not again. 

Gavin gritted his teeth, he wanted to shot that motherfucker right now in the head just for getting close to Colvin but he wasn't going to shoot unless he attacks. Suddenly the man pushes Colvin up agents the wall. Colvin was paralyzed in fear, he couldn't hold on much longer. He slammed his eyes shut, LED rapidly flashing yellow, Connor was about to run to Colvin's side but Hank pulled him back, Gavin shot a look at Hank earning a silent no. What was Hank waiting for?! 

Colvin's LED turned red, he hands shot up to his head, he let out a shriek, collapsing onto his knees, tears overflowing his eyes, his stone face mask shattered right, revealing a broken, vulnerable android. 

Everyone was shocked at Colvin's behaver but soon Gavin snapped out of the trace, he shot the man in the shoulder, he screamed in pain, dropping the knife to stop the bleeding, Hank ran in and whipped out the handcuffs, slapping them on the man's wrists, both Connor and Gavin ran to Colvin's side. He was trembling, eyes sealed shut, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Colvin?" Connor called out to him, Gavin reached out to him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, he yelped in fear, eyes shot open, he scrambled away from Gavin. Fear is all he felt. "Colvin?" Connor called out again, reaching out for Colvin who softened at his touch, Connor was a child, he can't hurt Colvin, pulled Connor into a tight hug, crying into his back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colvin sat in the break room with Connor on his lap, holding him like a teddy bear. Hank and Gavin both stood and watched the two well mainly Connor since he's messing around while Colvin is just staring at the table.

"Colvin? Are you ok?" Connor asked, turning over to look at the adult, his LED was blinking yellow, Connor frowned

"I...I'll be fine, don't worry," Colvin forced out

"What happened?" Gavin asked with a hint of worry in his voice 

"....Memories..." he simply replied 

"But aren't you a new model?" Hank asked

"I...I...I have Connor's memories," He bluntly said it, "Cyberlife gave me his memories...and I get flashbacks whenever someone touches me...I could feel it happen...all over again...I could feel his pain..." Colvin looked down at the boy's LED flashing yellow.

"Whats the memory?" Connor asked 

"Something, I can't tell you..." he replied earning a frown, "Its really scary," He told the boy 

"I don't like scary things! Don't tell me!" He shook his head, "Hold on if you have my memories than...you know my father! Right? Can you tell me who he is?" Connor asked Colvin glanced over at Hank as guilt washed over him.

"No, if you're going to solve crimes than you have to work it out yourself,"


	18. Chapter 18

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, looking over at Alice who sat next to her in the car

"We're going to art class!!" Alice grinned, "Markus is my art teacher! He can teach you art too! He's really really nice! He's like a big teddy bear!!" Alice giggled

"Markus' is a teddy bear?! H-How does he teach you?" Connor asked not fully understanding what Alice meant

"No silly! He's an android like us! He helped us get to Cannada! He set us all free! Just how Kara set me free from..." Alice grew quite, she lowered his eyes, "Anyway, you'll like him! I haven't seen him in months! And Kara said-" Alice leaned in, whispering into Connor's ear, "Markus wasn't feeling very well because he lost someone, very special-" she leaned back, "But now we can get to see him! Luther said he's ok now!" Alice smiled

"Oh, no! I feel sad now, he's going to be ok, right?" Connor asked

"Yep! That's why we're going to his house!" Alice nodded, "Where did you go yesterday?" Alice asked, tilting her head while Luther could feel Kara's eyes on him

"I was working with Colvin! It was really scary!! There was this mean man and he pushed Colvin!! He hurt Colvin! Colvin was crying and then Detective Reed shot the man, BANG BANG!! He shot the man in the shoulder! Lieutenant Anderson than tied the man up and threw him in jail!!" Connor's eyes sparked with excitement while Alice was eager to hear more, she leaned in closer.

"What happened next?!" She asked

"I asked Colvin whats wrong and he said that he has my past memories!"

"He has your memories?" Kara repeated, looking over at the two, earning a nod from the boy

"He said that Cyberlife gave him all my memories but he won't tell me any of the memories, he said that if I was going to solve crimes I have to find out myself...Oh and that reminds me I remembered something when we were out on the mission," Connor's smiled faded, he lowers his head, eyes dulled,

"Connor? What did you remember?" Kara asked

"I...I remembered father..." he breathed, "But father never loved me...he said that I wasn't the real Connor...and that I was nothing but a replacement...." he shifted uncomfortably, pulling himself into "Father likes to drink...I don't remember what he likes to drink...but each time he drank more and more...he would..." Connor flinched, "He would hit me...do you think he loved me on the inside? Colvin said he did and he still does," Connor's head lifted up for Kara and Luther to looking into his sad eyes

"Of course he does...he just has a hard time showing his love...that's all..." Kara hesitated, eye flickering over to Luther who simply gave the boy a weak smile

"Well, we love you!! And that's all it matters right? We're going not going to give him away right?" Alice pulled Connor into a hug, looking over at Kara with worried eyes

"We'll talk about this later, we're here," Luther pulled opened the door, allowing the two kids to jump out of the car and race each other to Markus' door, their small hands slammed against the door causing Markus to jump out of his skin when he was walking past the front door, he wrapped his hand around door until...

"I won!" A boy's voice came through the door, that's new. Whos the new kid?

"No! I won!" Alice,

"I'm faster than you and we both know it!" Who was the boy? Markus opened the door taking their attention.

"Hello, Markus!!!" Alice greeted with a bright smile

"Hello, Alice, who is this?" Markus asked looking over at the boy in uniform with a small smile

"His name is Connor!" The boy gave Markus a small wave,

"Markus, we need to talk," Kara spoke, looking

"Alright, after I've got the kids something to do," Markus closed the door behind the couple, pulling out two paint brushes, two pots and colour pads, he set them down on a small table, placing a small stack of paper on the table, he turned his attention on the two kids, helping them with their apron before letting them start painting. Markus walked into the living room, sitting down in the opposite chair to the couple.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"He asked

"It's about Connor...you're Connor..." concern was written all over Kara's face, Luther had placed his hand over her's, Markus' breath hitched, he leaned forward, sadness mixed with hope shone in his eyes.

"What about him? Did you find him? Is he alright?" Markus asked

"He's fine, don't worry, we're taking good care of him," Luther replied

"He's with you? Can I see him? Where is he?" Markus stood up from his seat

"He's here...with Alice..." Kara bite her bottom lips as Markus fell back into his seat, holding his face in his hands

"He's that YK model...why?" He asked looking up with confused eyes

"We found him like that and on the way here we've just found out another android called Colvin has all of his memories, Cyberlife poured all of Connor's memories into Colvin," Kara explained

"Where is he? I need to find him," Markus stood up once again

"He's at Detroit Police Department, please Markus don't rush yourself, you've just recovered," Kara stood up, stopping Markus from leaving

"If I can lead thousands and thousands of androids to their freedom, then I'll do this just fine. I will not give up on Connor, not this time,"

"He won't tell you, he won't tell the cops and he won't tell me," Luther stepped in, Markus' eyes softened, he sighed

"What are we going to do?" Markus asked

"Colvin said to try and bring those memories back," Luther replied as Connor ran into the room with a smile on his face, in his hands was a painting. He held the painting up at Markus took it into his hands. It was a painting of two hands holding each other, it wasn't ingrate detail or very well drawn but Markus could still make out what it is, Connor (RK800) drew the same thing when he came over.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Markus asked, looking over at the boy

"I dunno, it just popped up in my head," Connor shrugged

"It's very good, who are they?" Kara asked

"It's me and...someone...I don't remember them but I do know that they are very special," Connor replied

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Lieutenant!!" Connor greeted with a bright smile, holding up a file for Hank to take it, Hank tore his eyes from his screen.

"What is it this time?" Hank asked bags hung from his eyes, clearly tried, his coffee was placed next to his hand, cold and untouched, Connor's LED flashed Yellow

"Detective Reed told me to finish the report, can you please put it on my desk?"

"Finish the report? We've already finished it, Connor, he better not be telling you to do his work," Hank's tired eyes narrowed

"No, its just that Colvin is in the bathroom and Detective went to check on him and he needs Colvin to do it with him but since he's still in the bathroom, he told me to do it," He replied

"He's still in there? Damn, it been an hour," Hank mumbled, taking Connor's file, placing it on his desk.

"Your coffee has gone cold and you haven't gotten enough sleep, do you want me to remake you a cup of coffee?" Connor asked

"Connor, how many times have I told not to scan me?" Hank asked, crossing his arms across his chest

"You never told me not to scan you and I'm a YK model, I don't have a scanner," Connor frowned, "Do you still want the coffee?" He asked

"Can you even reach the coffee machine?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I can! And I'll prove it!" Connor puffed up his cheeks, he turned around and began walking,

"Don't burn yourself!" Hank called out to the boy

"I won't!!" the boy called back.

Colvin held himself close, tears rolling down his face, LED flashing red. He was the most advanced android in the country and here he is, crying his eyes out in the bathroom, he was weak, vulnerable, useless just because of Officer Pattyson who gave him a pat on the back, he touched him. Colvin doesn't like being touched, oh no he hates being touched, it takes him back to those memories. Why would Cyberlife give him Connor's memories? Why? But he was too afraid to ask.

Colvin let out a dry and bitter laugh. Can you believe it? He ran all the way here to break down into tears just because someone touched him, isn't that just pathetic? He's useless, he can't do his job if he's afraid, he can't protect others if he's afraid, he's useless to the Police Department, after all, he can't do his job. IIf he doesn't like people touching him then why is he here? What's the point of having him here? He can't do anything! Other than break down when someone touches him even if they brush past him, his stress will shoot up to 50%

_You like that don't you? You slut,_

Colvin's eyes shot open, Callum's voice rang in his ears. Colvin gasped, clasping his hands over his ears to block out Callum's voice but it only grew louder, the harder he tried the louder it grew. He can't take it anymore, he understands why both Connor killed themselves, it was too much for them to take in, too much fear, too much pain. All Colvin wants to do was to rip his heart out, right here, right now but he can't leave Connor or Gavin. Connor will never recover from his memory loss and he will never understand why Colvin left while Gavin will have his heart smashed into millions of pieces.

Colvin has to remain strong.

"Colvin?" it was Gavin...he took a step forward

"Shit, what happened?" Gavin was now towering over Colvin's curled up body, he knelt down, reaching out to the android to only pull back. Colvin doesn't like being touched unless your Connor.

"Come on plastic, talk to me," he mumbled, eyes flickered over to the LED, stuck on red. He has to calm him down.

"Colvin, it's alright, no one is here but me, ok, no one can hurt you, now relax for me," Gavin's voice was warm and soft, this was a new side of the asshole, "Relax, it's alright, I'm here, just relax," LED flashing yellow, that's a good thing, right? "Listen to me Colvin, I'm going to touch your arm, ok, and I need you to stay calm when I do so," Gavin warned, reaching out to Colvin, he wrapped his hand gently around Colvin's wrist. Colvin flinched, he yanked his hand back but Gavin didn't let go.

"Colvin, calm down,"

"P-Please...no more..." Colvin's voice was broken, weak, trying to get his wrist free, Gavin felt confused, Colvin was stronger than him but for some reason, he's weak as a newborn

"No one's going to hurt you,"

"No...N-No!! Let go!!" Colvin's eyes turned pitched back while his pupils turned into a neon blue. In Colvin's eyes, Gavin had left him in the dark with Callum, Gavin was no longer in the pitcher, just him and Callum, no one else can snap him back to reality unless he slips into sleep mode. "S-Stop!!"

"Colvin! Calm down!" Gavin hissed, scaring the android even more, "Fuck," he cursed

"L-Let go!!" Colvin's voice began to rise, Gavin didn't want the whole of the Department to come rushing in so he wrapped his other hand around Colvin's mouth,

"I'm going to check on Colvin and Reed, they've been in there for far o long," It was Hank, Gavin ripped his hand from Colvin's mouth, dragging him into a stall, locking it behind him. Thank God that the doors reach the floor. Colvin was trembling in fear, Gavin sighed, what was he going to do? Without thinking he pulled Colvin into a tight hug just as the door opened.

"Stay quiet," Gavin whispered into Colvin's ear, sending a shiver down his spine, he tried to wiggle out of Gavin's grip but he was weak in his arms.

"Pissface? Colvin?" Hank called out to them

"Where the fuck did those two go? Shithead better not be shagging Colvin," Hank turned and left. Gavin opened the door, Colvin bolted for the exit but Gavin caught his wrist, pulling him back.

"Colvin,"

"P-Please...no more...it's too much..." His eyes fluttered closed, he collapsed into Gavin who caught him


	19. Chapter 19

"What's this?" Connor's eyes shone in the light, this was his first crime scene and in front of him was a small puddle of blue blood. He dipped two fingers into the puddle, bringing it up to his lips, his little pink tongue slipped out between his lips, licking the blood, off his fingers.

"Connor!! What the fuck are you doing!!" Hank came running, yanking Connor's hand out of his mouth, the boy blinked at the man

"I'm licking the blood," Connor replied, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked 

"Didn't I tell you not to put any sort of shit in your mouth?!" Hank growled 

"No, I'm sorry but you never told me, did you tell me before?" Connor asked earning a sigh 

"Never mind just don't put any more shit in your mouth," Hank let go of Connor, allowing him to wander through the house once again. Walking into a bedroom, it was neat and clean, it was a girl's room, pink walls and floors, teddy bears sat on her queen size bed, there was a white desk next to her wardrobe, on the desk was a mirror and a box of makeup, there was a bookshelf, everything looked pretty normal until right in the middle of the room was a small chair and above the small chair was...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Connor screamed, falling onto his butt, tears rushing down his face, LED flashing rapidly red, he scrambled into the corner of the room, "C-COLVIN!!! HANK!!!!" He screamed for them, he stumbled onto his feet, running out of the room, slamming the door behind him, he ran into Gavin instead of meeting Colvin and Hank at the stairs.

"Why the fuck are you screaming?" Gavin hissed, the boy whimpered, tugging on his sleeve,

"Connor!" It was Hank, the boy ran into Hank, wrapping his arms around Hank's waist, hiding his face in Hank's stomach, "What the hell did you do pisspot?!" Hank snapped, behind him was Colvin, stone-faced Colvin.

"I didn't do jackshit! He just screamed! And ran into me!" Gavin hissed back 

"Connor, did you see something?" Colvin asked, pulling the boy from Hank,

"I-I saw...its scary...She was th-there!! And and...she was..." Connor didn't finish what he was going to say, instead, he dragged Colvin into the room, "G-Get her down!! Please!! I-I don't like it!!" Connor begged, hiding his face into Colvin. Both androids froze in their spot, LED spinning red.

"Ah, shit! Pissstain! Get Ammar in here!" Hank ordered

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gavin snapped 

"Fine!" Hank stuck his head out the door, "AMMAR!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" He yelled down the stairs, a dark-skinned man, with light brown eyes, made his way up the stairs, walking into the room to find the four.

"Nope! I'm not getting anywhere near her!" Ammar stepped back, hands up, "I'm sorry but I don't do so well standing near corpses let alone touch them," Ammar explained 

"Yeah I know but look, your the only one whose tall enough to get to her, we can't use the chair," Hank reasoned but Ammar shook his head

"I'm really sorry but I can't do it," Ammar back off, Colvin stepped in, taking Gavin by the hand making the Detective blush, he pushed Gavin to the ground, Gavin held his hands out, boosting Colvin up, he untied the girl, she fell, hitting the floor, Ammar ran into the bathroom while Connor ran to the girl's side. Colvin fell backwards, Gavin jumped up, catching the android in his arms, the android's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Gavin's neck, Colvin flinched, his hand twitched.

LED flashed red.

Colvin felt scared no terrified, he wanted to rip himself out of Gavin's grip but something held him still. Was it due to the face that Gavin smirked down at him or to the fact that he felt safe in his arms a strong, warm, safe, feeling washed over him sending his LED back to blue. What was this feeling? Their eyes were locked into place, a small light blue blush made its way up onto Colvin's face. Hank smirked at the sight while his hands covered Connor's eyes.

"Can I see now?" Connor asked 

"Not until shitstain and Colvin finish," Hank replied, "You done? The kid wants to have a look at the girl," Hank raised an eyebrow at the two, Gavin slowly lowered Colvin onto the ground before leaving the room, Colvin placed another mask over his broken one, Hank removed his hands. Connor collapsed onto his knees, crawling over to the girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"A-Alice? Please wake up..." Connor begged, tears pouring down his face, Colvin scanned the girl.

Date: Yesterday  
Time of death: 12:46  
Death: Hung  
Victim: Android  
Model: YK  
Name: Jessie

"Please! What will Kara gonna say?! What will Luther gonna do? W-Wake up!" Connor shook her 

"Connor, this isn't your friend, her name is Jessie," Colvin scooped Connor up into his arms allowing the boy to finish crying into his chest. Suddenly the front door was thrown open.

"Sir! I have to ask you to leave, this is a crime scene!" Ammar held the man back,

"Where is Lieutenant Anderson! I was told I can find him here," The man pushed back, "Captian Fowler sent me here," he growled 

"What the fuck is going?!" Hank shouted from the top of the stairs, "Why the hell are you here?" Hank snapped making his way down 

"Where is Connor?" Markus asked, pushing past Ammar, 

"Why are you here?" Hank repeted himself, "You can't just come walking in here just because Fowler-"

"Where is Connor?!" Markus repeated, taking a step forward. Up in the bedroom, Colvin was hugging the wall, listening to the conversation while holding Connor close, he looked over at Gavin who took out his gun, loading it with a click. 

"We can't talk here, we're busy," Hank sighed 

"I want to see Connor oh and Colvin," Gavin's eyes narrowed 

"How did you know about Colvin?" Hank asked, crossing his arms

"A friend of mine told me, he came and dropped Connor off this morning," 

"Look, we're busy right now, can we talk about this later? The kid is still crying his eyes out," 

"Connor's crying?!" Markus' eyes widen, he shoved past Hank and ran up the stairs. "Why did I say that?" Hank grumbled, walking up the stairs himself and as soon as he entered the room he finds Markus holding his shoulder, blue blood leaked, dripping the floor. Colvin holding Connor tightly while Gavin stood in front of them with his gun, pointed at Markus.

"I just fucking walk into the fucking room and this is what I see!!" Hank threw his hands up into the air, "Shitstain, put the damn gun down! Markus this is Shitstain and Shitstain this is Markus and for the love of God! Markus isn't here for your princess, he's here to get his princess! Now can we all act normal?! I don't need another fucking android crying-Oh for the love of God!! Shitstain get Colvin to calm the fuck down!" Colvin blinked not realizing that tears were falling from his eyes. Why? It was Markus, Connor's lover.

Markus doesn't know this but Connor's love never died instead he did and now he doesn't remember anything. Colvin's crying for Connor, right now he felt so happy that he could see Markus as if Connor was here, he would be crying.

"Why are you crying, Colvin? Are you scared too?" Connor asked, cupping the adult's face, "Don't worry! Detective Reed will keep you safe!" Connor grinned, Colvin could feel his maks cracking

"Then who would keep you safe?" Colvin asked back

"I have Father, Lieutenant Anderson and...M...someone called M...I don't who they are but I know that they love me very very very much!! Just like father used to love me..." Connor replied with a small smile.

"Connor, hold Colvin's hand," Markus stepped in,

"Markus? Why are you here?" Connor asked

"Hold, Colvin's hand," Colvin could feel his mask cracking, even more, Connor reached out for his hand but he moved, not allowing the boy to touch his hand, "Colvin hold still," Markus hissed

"No, I will not allow him! I know what you want him to do Markus and I will not allow it!" Colvin snapped, LED flashing yellow, "I have every single memory and he doesn't need to see half of it," He growled

"I want him back, I want him to remember," Markus took a step forward

"I know you do, everyone does but trust me you don't want him to see those memories, he will be just like- Detective Reed, please take Connor out for ice cream," Colvin, handed Connor over to Gavin who walked out without question, knowing whatever was gonna happen was going to be dark. "He will just be like the other Connors, broken and when he can't take the pain anymore, he will shut himself down, just like the first Connor, he asked his beloved father to shoot him, the second Connor shut himself down after remembering all of those memories,"

"I don't want Connor to remember them," 

"How come you're still here? If you have all of those memories why are you still here?" Hank asked 

"I'm a new model, I have a memory bock, it blocks the memories but it will break if someone triggers it, it will recover once I am in sleep mode," Colvin replied

"Then just use that when you transfer your memories," 

"The memory block will not stop the memories from being transferred, I'm sorry but you can not rush things, Markus, Connor needs time to recover and you need to wait, I know this is hard on you and Lieutenant Anderson but you can not rush his recovery, if you do it would be too much for him to take in,"

"I just want him back, that's all I'm asking for...you have his memories of me...I just want him to remember..." Markus sighed, lowering his eyes, "I miss him...Colvin let me have a look," Markus shook his head, his eyes locked with icy blue eyes. Colvin stepped back.

"No, I can't allow you to do that," Colvin shook his head, Markus' eyes hardened, Hank noticed, he stepped in front of Colvin,

"Right, I think thats enough, Markus I'll have to ask you to leave,"

"Not when I find out whats in his head," Markus' eyes didn't move from Colvin

"Markus, you've already walked in here like you own the place and now you want to see Colvin's memories? Look we're falling behind, more and more victims are showing up can you please let us get back to work?" Hank crossed his arms, 

"Colvin, show me the damn memories," Markus hissed, Colvin flinched, lowering his eyes. Callum used Markus' voice, Connor fell for it...Colvin knows that this is Markus but he couldn't help but feel weak even if he can overpower the RK200.

"That's enough, Markus, leave," 

"Don't get in my way Hank, I won't stop at anything if it means to get Connor back," he growled, shoving Hank out of his way, his hand shot up for Colvin who jumped back, with widening eyes, holding himself, his maks shattered, fear climbed up to his face.

"P-Please no..." Colvin was shaking, his knees were weak, Markus stepped forward, Hank once again stood between the two

"Colvin! Stand still!" Markus ordered, Colvin froze just as Gavin came back with Connor in his arms, Gavin dropped Connor into Markus' arms, running to Colvin's side in a flash, he pulled the shaking android into his arms, a whimper left his lips.

"Shit, what the fuck did you do to him?!" Gavin snapped, 

"He didn't touch your bitch, no but he scared the hell out of him," Hank mumbled, taking Connor from Markus, the boy's eyes lit up

"Father!!" The boy cried, his arms wrapped around Hank's neck, he snuggled up agents Hank's neck. Hank felt happy that he remembered him as his dad, no he was happy. He smiled and tears broke free, "I remember! You're my father!!" Connor's eyes sparkled with joy

"That's my boy," Hank grinned, Connor smiled up at his father

"Do you still love me, father?" Connor asked

"Of course," Hank placed a small kiss on his forehead 

"You won't hit me any more right?" He asked Hank shook his head.

"Never, I'm sorry," Hank cried with tears of joy, Markus stood and watched, maybe its the best if he waits for Connor to recover.

"Look, Colvin I'm sorry, I should wait it out," Markus sighed, "I'll get going now, sorry," and with that Markus left dragging guilt and sadness with him. Connor frowned at Markus as he left.

"Why is Markus sad, daddy?" Connor asked 

"He lost someone very special Connor and all he wants to do is to see them," Hank explained, while Colvin clung onto Gavin, LED flashing red.

"Is Colvin gonna be ok?" He asked 

"He'll be fine! How about we go home and see Sumo?" Hank asked

"Who's Sumo? Shouldn't we finish this case first?" Connor asked

"Nah! Shitsatin or Ammar can finish it for us!" suddenly Connor became pale, he lowered his eyes and hid his face in Hank's neck once more, "What's wrong?" Hank asked

"I don't like it...she looks like Alice, I don't like it...Daddy, can we please go and get ice cream again?" Connor asked 

"Again? Didn't you just get it with shitstain?" Hank asked

"Yeah but I want another one..." Connor played with his tie, "Plus I kinda dropped it..." 

"What are you talking about brat?!" Gavin snapped, "You didn't drop shit!!"

"D-Detective..."Colvin, whispered, LED still flashing yellow, hiding his face in Gavin's neck, Gavin held him close

"Connor, are you lying?" Hank raised an eyebrow, watching the LED flash yellow

"Can I still get another one?" He asked 

"I'm going to take Colvin home, he's still in shock," Gavin said, scooping Colvin up in his arms once he realized the android didn't move from where he stood, they left.

"Can we go too? I don't like it here...It's scary..." Connor looked down at the girl, "Why won't she wake up? Why was she hanging from the roof? Why is she so cold?" Connor asked questions slipped out between his lips, one by one

"Come on, son, lets go home," Hank, sighed, turning Connor's head away from the girl that lay forgotten on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sumo?! I'm home!!" Hank called out, closing the door behind him, Sumo came running, barking his head off. Connor was soon smothered underneath Sumo's body, crushing the boy, a large tongue lapped over Connor's face earning small giggles from the boy. "Sumo, down boy," Hank hooked his fingers underneath Sumo's collar, dragging him off the boy.

"Dad!! Can I go and play with Sumo?" Connor asked, pulling the Saint Bernard close

"Fine, just don't make a fucking mess," Hank waved the two off. Connor raced Sumo out the back door, into the garden. Hank leaned agents the doorway, sipping his coffee with a small smile. "Just like Cole," Hank mumbled as his eyes followed the boy. Cole used to play with Sumo very time he comes home from school, he would ask for ice cream even though he already had one. The more Hank looked at Connor the more of Cole he saw, his vision blurred anger, guilt and sadness built up inside him, swallowing him up. He slammed his mug onto the counter.

"Fuck," He mumbled, walking up to his room, Connor and Sumo watched him go. Sumo barked.

"Shhh, Dad's sad, come on Sumo, we're gonna make him dinner," Connor grinned at the idea, Sumo jumped up in agreement, Connor ran into the kitchen with Sumo. Opening the fridge to find nothing but bottles of beer, Connor frowned at the sight, closing the door.

RING!!!

"Hello?" Colvin picked up, LED flashing blue

"Colvin! Dad's upset and I want to cook him dinner but there's no food..." Connor explained, pouring dog food into Sumo's bowl

"Why is he upset?" Colvin asked he jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "Gavin, please," He whispered

"I don't know, he was watching me and Sumo play and then he got upset...Colvin, did I do something bad? I didn't mean to upset him," Connor asked

"No, you didn't do anything, its ok, don't worry, now how about I came and get you so that we can to and get some food?" Colvin asked, earning a groan from Gavin who rolled his eyes

"Yeah!" Connor agreed

"Alright, I'll come and get you now, be ready," Colvin made his way to the front door, "Gavin let go," He whispered, placing his hands on top of the human

"Ok!! See you then!!" 

BEEP!!!

"Sumo, be a good doggie for me, I'm gonna go and get food, so be good and don't tell dad where I am," Connor pet Sumo's head, giving the dog a smile, "How about you come with us?" Connor asked earning a bark. Making his way up to his father's room, he knocked on the door. "Dad? Are you ok?" Connor asked

"What do you want?" Hank called out 

"Can I take Sumo out for a walk?" 

"Sure, fine, whatever," Connor frowned, LED flashing yellow. He jumped up, grabbing Sumo's lead, hooking it onto his collar, opening the door allowing, the Saint Bernard to pull him out the closing doors way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Connor? What are you..." Gavin didn't bother to finish what he had to say, the boy was sitting on Sumo's back, riding him like a horse. "I'm not even gonna ask, whatever, Colvin, I'll wait in the car for you," 

"Can Sumo stay with you?" Connor asked getting off of his back

"Yeah, sure," Colvin took Connor by the hand, leading him into the shop.

"What do we need to get?" Connor asked, looking up at the android 

"What does Hank like to eat?" Colvin asked back

"I...don't remember...can you remember for me?" Colvin looked back into his memories

"He likes to eat burgers, fries, a lot of unhealthy food, how about we get something healthy for him?"

"Yeah! Can we also buy Sumo something?" 

"Of course," Colvin grabbed a trolly, Connor climbed into it letting Colvin push him around. "Aren't you hungry, Connor?" Colvin asked 

"No...right now Dad needs this more than me..." Connor's stomach growled, "No, I'm hungry, Can I go and get a cookie?" 

"Be careful," Colvin, lifted Connor out of the trolly, he smiled before running off, leaving Colvin to do the shopping. Connor turned the corner, eyes scanning for a cookie. His eyes lit up, lips forming a smile.

"Markus!!" Connor grinned, 

"Oh hello, Connor," Markus forced a smile, while North chocked on her drink, Josh stood still and Simon had a small smile on his face

"Aww!! You're so cute!" Simon knelt down, "What's your name little boy?" Simon asked

"My name is Connor! Who are you?" He asked returning the smile

"I am Simon, the really tall one is Josh and that scary one is North," North swung her hand down onto Simon's head,

"Don't be an asshole!" She hissed 

"Oi! Don't swear!" Josh pulled North away from Simon who rubbed his head, "And don't cause a scene! People are looking!" 

"Are you ok Simon?" Connor asked, standing on his tip toes, he helped Simon rubbing his head.

"Aww! Aren't you just the sweeties?" Simon pulled the boy into a hug, "Why are you here all by yourself?" Simon asked, pulling out of the hug

"I'm here with Colvin! Dad's at home but he's sad so I wanna make him dinner but we didn't have any food," Connor replied 

"Oh, so Colvin's here too..." Markus mumbled, "I'll go and say hi..." he looked down at Connor with a small frown, "But I shouldn't force Colvin or Connor...but then I want him to remember..." he sighed

"Come on, Markus we all know you want him to come back but you can't rush it, if you do, you might lose him instead," North commented, while Josh nodded in agreement 

"She has a point, Markus,"

"I know, I know," 

"Connor?" Colvin placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, pulling him away from Simon as well as putting another mask on, "Why, hello there, Simon, Josh, North," his voice was solid while his eyes were cold, "Hello, Markus," 

"Do we know you?" Josh asked, Simon stood back up, taking a step back.

"No but I know you," He tapped the side of his head, LED flashed yellow once before turning back to blue if Colvin could smirk he would be right now. North's eyes narrowed, "Connor, have you picked your cookie yet?" Colvin asked, his voice softening 

"No, not yet," Colvin gave him a small nodded, letting go of his hand, allowing him to go back to his task,

"Who are you? How do you know us?" North asked, crossing her arms 

"Oh, didn't Markus tell you?" He asked, voice returning back to solid

"Tell us what?" Simon looked over at Markus who remained quite the whole time, "Markus?" Heis eyes never left Colvin, who took a step back, hands moving from the trolly to behind his back, Josh noticed.

"Markus, what did you do? Or what did you try and do?" Josh's voice dropped, he placed a hand on their leader, bringing him back to reality, "Markus," Josh called again

"What is it?" Markus finally replied, ripping his eyes away from Colvin who stepped back, hands falling back into place on the trolly, LED spinning blue once more, Simon frowned.

"Markus, are you alright? Your spacing out a lot, is there something bothering you?" Simon asked 

"No, its nothing," Markus' eyes flicked over to Colvin who caught him.

"Markus what did you do?" Josh reapted

"Which one of you guy is Colvin?!" Kara ran in, anger boiling in her, Luther stood behind her with a weak smile, Kara was about to kill someone

"I am Colvin the RK900," He spoke up, Kara's eyes flashed red, she walked up to him

"Where is Connor?!" She lashed out, people looking over at the group

"Kara, why don't we take this outside?" Luther asked 

"I'm not done with you!" Kara snapped, Luther, stepped back, "Where Connor?!" She asked again

"KARA!!" Connor yelled, he ran over to her, hugging her waist with a grin, "This is Colvin!! He's my little brother!" Connor ran over to his brother who lifted him up into his arms, "I remember my model number! So I remembered what model I was!" 

"So, you remembered that you're an RK model?" Markus stepped in, hope shone in his eyes, the boy nodded, "Do you remember anything else?" Markus asked, leaning in closer to the boy who leaned back, shaking his head. 

"Markus, your scaring him," Simon, placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the boy.

"Right, sorry,"


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luther asked, walking behind Kara with Colvin next to him, both hold the bag of food.

"Why not? I just want to say!" Kara smiled, she LED Flashed red, her eyes had darkened, her grip on Connor had grown stronger. Connor was nibbling on his cookie.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" Colvin asked Luther sighed 

"Kara's about to murder someone and trust me, you don't want to get involved, she will do anything to make sure very YK models are safe," Luther replied, Colvin nodded, LED spinning yellow.

They entered the house, Sumo ran in, only to flop down on his bed. Connor dragged one of the bags to the kitchen, Kara followed him, helping him set everything up while Colvin and Luther put all the food away.

"We're breaking and entering," Luther mumbled

"Oh, I thought I was the only one that noticed," Colvin spoke looking over at Kara and Connor.

"Can we make a cake and pasta?!" Connor asked, jumping up and down, Kara smiled at the boy, placing her hand on top of his head, stopping him.

"Whos the cake for?" She asked 

"Me and Alice!! Dad can have the pasta!" Karat giggled 

"No one's going to have cake until you finish your pasta," Kara removed her hand and began to work, Connor watched and wanted to help so he walked over to the cupboard, opening it, he climbed o to the counter, pulling out the knives. His little hand wrapped itself around one of the big knives handle, he gave it a small tug. Another tug.

It was stuck. Connor frowned, he yanked the knife out, falling back, Kara's eyes widen in shock once Connor hit, she ran to his side, scooping him up into her arms, rubbering his back as he cried into her shoulder. She looked down at the floor to find the knife with drips of blood. Luther came running in while Colvin, walked in with his hands by his side.

"What happened?! Where's the child! Who died! WHo got hurt! I'm calling the cop!!" Luther panicked

"I-It hurts!!" Connor cried

"SShhh, its ok, it won't hurt anymore, how about you little brother take care of you while I make dinner yeah? Do you want Colvin to kiss the pain away?" Kara asked, walking over to Colvin who's LED flashed yellow. "You can go and have fun, I'll make dinner and you can take it to your dad," Kara pushed Connor into Colvin's chest

"But I wanna help..."Connor frowned

"You can help by taking it up to your dad once I've finished," She smiled, pushing the two RK models out of the kitchen, Connor looked up at Colvin who brought up a hand, wiping the blood away that leaked from his cheek.

"It hurts," Connor frowned, Colvin nodded, walking back into the kitchen, grabbing the first Aid kit, placing Connor down on the counter, he grabbed a plaster, placing it over the cut, Connor watched Kara cook, "Thank you, Colvin," Connor smiled, Colvin placed the first Aid kit back to its spot, scooping Connor up into his arms, walking out of the kitchen.

"Once, I'm done cooking, we'll take our leave," Kara spoke, Colvin nodded

"Can we go to the park?" Connor asked, Colvin once again nodded, walking over to the door, wrapping his hand around the handle, pulling the door open. Making his way down the street, his LED flashed yellow. "Colvin...someones following us..." Connor whispered,

RING!!

"What is it tin can?"

"I'm with Connor right now and someone is following us,"

"Shit, where you guys heading?" 

"The park,"

"Do you know how many there are?" Colvin stopped in front of a mirror shop, looking to the mirrors to find a group of men and woman standing in the alleyway with a van, Colvin turned and carried on walking 

"A group of men and women, they have a van with them,"

"Do you think its an anti-android group?"

"No, if it was they would have done something by now and their group would be bigger,"

"Colvin! They're coming over to us!" Connor whispered, tugging at Colvin's jacket 

"Gavin, they're making their way towards us," Colvin picked up his speed, "I can't fight them, if they touch me, I can't do anything, please send help," Colvin could feel his maks slowly crack 

Mission: Protect Connor

"I have but there aren't any officers near you! Where the fuck is Hank?!"

"He's at home, resting," 

"I should have gone with you,"

"This isn't your fault, Gavin, I told you to go back to the department,"

"Help is on the way tin can, hold on,"

"They're getting closer,"

"Run! Why aren't you running? You can outrun them, you know,"

"Yes, I know but if I do they would know that I'm onto them making them chase after us and I can't risk that, they are armed and I have Connor with me,"

"Try and get them off your tail,"

"I will try but there aren't any crowded places nearby,"

"Fuck!" Gavin cursed 

BBEEEEPPPPPP

"Hello? Gavin?" Colvin LED spud yellow, his line was cut off, someone was blocking his signal, Connor wrapped his arms around Colvin's neck, looking over his shoulder, suddenly Connor felt a wave of tiredness wash over him, he turned back around, rubbing his eyes, leaning against his brother's shoulder

"Colvin...I'm tired..." his head bobbed up and down, trying to keep awake while his eyes became heavier by the second

"Connor, try and stay-" Colvin froze in place, his joints locked in place, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. LED spun red, what's going on? Someone just hacked into his system...how? Connor fell into a deep sleep. 

"Get it in the van," Someone snarled, Colvin spun around, walking over to the group, he couldn't stop himself from moving, he wasn't in control of his body. Stepping into the van, he sat down, holding Connor close.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!! Where did he go?!" Gavin cursed, leaning into his monitor, Colvin had opened his tracking device an hour ago and suddenly, he disappeared. Gone, perished. Just like when he was talking to him over the phone, the line was cut. "Shit!" Gavin jumped out of his seat, running into Fowler's office, slamming the door open, stopping the meeting.

"Can't you see I'm in a middle of something?!" Fowler snapped 

"I don't give to flying fucks right now, Colvin just got fucking hacked! And now I can't find him on the system!" Gavin growled

"Hacked? How?"

"How would I know?! Whatever, Colvin is with Connor right now and they're both sat in the back of a fucking van!!" 

"What the fuck is going on?! How?"

"I don't know! All I know is that Hank's kid and my lover just got fucking kidnapped!" Gavin hissed, storming out of the office, he whipped his phone out.

Ring!!

"What the fuck-"

"Where the fuck are you?!" Gavin cut the older man off

"At home, when did you get-"

"Get your old ass down here right now!!" Gavin yelled into the phone, finally looking up from the ground to see officers running around in a panic.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Hank yelled back, running out of his room, to find Sumo but Conor was nowhere to be seen, there was a plate of pasta and a cake that lay on the table untouched, "Where the fuck is Connor?!" 

"He's with Colvin, he isn't here,"

"Where the hell are they then?!"

"Oh! I don't know maybe they went out for a walk! Or they got themselves kidnapped!" Gavin began walking back and forth, throwing his hands in the air while yelling down the phone, some officers might have told you that Gavin had lost his mind.

"I'm on my way shitstain and by the fucking time I get there you better tell me what the hell is going on I will kick your ass!!" Hank threatened 

"Well get here already!!" 

BEEP!!

Gavin slammed his phone onto the desk. What should he do now? He sighs, running a hand through his hair, he reaches for his phone once more.

RING!!

"Hello? who's this?" A child-like voice came through the phone

"Hello, Colly is Mat in?" Gavin sighed, trying to sound as nice as he could, without Colvin by his side, he'll lose it.

"Yep! He's in! But he's not in the house right now," Gavin slapped a hand over his face

"Where is he?" 

"He went out, he said he's going to get some food!!" 

"When did he leave?"

"He just left!!"

"Who are you talking to?" Mattie's voice could be heard on the phone

"I'm talking to my brother-in-law!!" Colly grinned, Mattie blushed, hiding his face in his hand, "He wanted to if you were in and I told him that you went out to get food! When did you came back?" Colly asked, tilting his head to the side

"Colly, that was yesterday," Mattie sighed, "I really need to fix you," he mumbled, taking the phone from his lover

"I'm fine! I don't need to be fixed!" Colly whined

"Fine but you won't get any bedtime kisses," Mattie smirked

"No!! I want bedtime kisses!!" Colly puffed up his cheeks, "I'll let you fix me!" 

"Good boy, Colly," Mattie ruffled his lover's hair, pulling his phone up to his ear 

"I'm sorry, Colly got a hold of my phone, who is this?" He asked

"It's me, Colly's brother-in-law, Gavin," 

"What do you want?" He snarled, walking into the kitchen, getting as far as away from Colly as he could

"I need your help,"

"No, I'm helping someone who shot my lover in the fucking eye!" Mattie hissed

"Look, I'm sorry but I really need your-"

"Save it! I'm not helping you!" He spat 

"A child and an android just got kidnapped!" He blurted out, his brother fell quite, "That android is my lover, I want him back and that child is...our child, my whole god damn family just got fucking kidnapped," he half lied, he needs his brothers help in order to find the two, he hopes Hank doesn't mind. "I need them just like how you need Colly,"

"Don't bring him into this,"

"What would you do if Colly got fucking kidnapped? You need him and I need my family, please I'm fucking begging you," Gavin chocked on a sob, hiding his face in his arm

"What do you want me to do?" Mattie asked 

"Thank you," Gavin wiped his eyes, "I really mean it,"

"Anything for you, asshole,"

"Came to the station," 

BEEP!!


	22. Chapter 22

Browns eyes fluttered open, he was greeted by the wooden ceiling, sitting up from the bed, he looked around. He was in a master bedroom, a king-sized bed, there was a balcony with a glass door. He frowned, throwing his legs over the sides, he jumped onto his feet, running for the door, looking through the keyhole to find an empty hallway. Pulling the door open as quietly as he can, stepping out of the room.

"Where's Colvin?" Connor whispered, walking down the hall, looking from left to right, "I don't like this...I want daddy..." he mumbled just as a pair of arms him, hosting him up into their arms, he panicked, LED flashing yellow, he squirmed in their grip. "Let me go!!" He cried 

"Now, now, that's not how you talk to your daddy," they whispered, Connor looked up to find a man with blond messy hair and tired green eyes

"Who are you? You're not my dad," Connor frowned 

"Oh, no you see, Alex, you lost all your memory, your real name is Alex and I'm your daddy," he smiled at the boy, leaning in until their foreheads touched, "When Cyberlife told me to came and get you, someone took you," he explained

"But I remember my name, my name is Connor," Led flashing yellow

"They gave you another name in hope that I'll never find you again, you see they aren't nice people, they don't like me so they took you from me," he frowned, "And all those memories you remember are all fake, they aren't real, they just wanted you to remember something to make it easier for you to learn," he planted a kiss on Connor's LED, "Don't worry, Alex, daddy will take good care of you and no one will dare to hurt you," he smiled at the boy lowered his eyes, feeling confuse.

"I'm confused,"

"Don't worry, Alex, soon everything will become clear," he tapped the boy's noise, "Everything will be alright," he smiled, holding the boy close to his chest, "Are you hungry?" he asked

"Yeah," Connor replied, "Can I have candy?" he asked, 

"After you had your dinner then you can have whatever you want!" the man grinned, "Oh! Hello, Ginny! What brings you here?" The man asked, smiling at the ginger-haired woman

"The Android had woke up," she replied dryly, Connor's eyes lit up

"Colvin's awake!! My little brother's awake!! Can I see him?" He looked over at his 'father' with a bring smile

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can't let you see him until I know he isn't dangerous, what do you mean brother? Didn't I just tell that all thoughts memories you have are fake?" his 'father' asked

"I use to be an RK model thats why, but that's not true is it?" Connor asked back,

"That's right my boy! Nothing in that little head of your is true! Now everyone here is your family, we shall make new memories!" he grinned, "Now, Ginny, take my boy and look after him, I'll go and check on the android," he handed Ginny the boy, spinning around, walking off with dark eyes. "Take good care of him cause I'll take 'good' care of his brother," he spat

Slamming the two metal doors wide open, his men greeted him with a bow and a 'sir' they turned and carried on working. In the middle of the room was a glass wall separating the RK900 from the humans, he was slumped against the wall, head hung low, eyes closed, LED stuck on yellow. His eyes fluttered opened, his vision was a burr, LED flashing yellow, he rebooted his eyes, clearing his vision to find himself behind a glass wall with people watching him. Where am I? How did I get here? Wheres...Connor? Wheres Connor?! He sat up straight in a panic, scanning the whole room to look for his brother.

"Relax robot boy, your 'brother' is safe with me," a man started, hands behind his back, his lips twisted into a smirk, Colvin narrowed his eyes, not letting his guard down.

"Where is my brother?" He hissed, steadying himself on the wall as he rose onto his feet, his body felt heavy.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself," The man stepped out of the shadows opening his deep red eyes, a human with red eyes? Contactless? 

"Are you wear contacts?" Colvin asked

"What?! No! This-" he sighed, "Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" He asked 

"I do not need to, I know who you are, I know everything about you," Colvin asked, his eyes darkened, "Benjamin Lake the father of the deceased YK model, Alex Lake," Colvin spoke in a cold tone, his eyes never felt the man. He could feel his maks harden, he kept his ground.

"He's not dead!!" Ben lashed out

"He's here!! With me!! Safe and sound!! Alive!!" He threw his head back laughing

"NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM AWAY!!! NO ONE!!" He ran at the glass wall, slamming himself into the wall, Colvin flinched. Ban's eyes were bloodshot, his lips twisted into a grin, laughing like a psychopath. 

"Alex is alive!! You hear me plastic?! He's alive and he's mine!! He's my son!! No one else!! Mine!! No one can touch him!!" 

"Your mentally unstable, you're not fit to be a father," Colvin commented. Ban threw a punch at the glass, Colvin backed away from the glass,

"I am fit to be a father!!" Ban growled,"Shock him!!" He ordered, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Colvin felt something bite him, it ran up all the way from his feet to his head, it was burning him, hurting him, too much power running through his body, his insides will be fried if the shock goes any higher. A scream was ripped from his voice box, his eyes were sealed shut, he held his head, trying to steady his vision. Errors and warning signs kept on popping up. Colvin fell onto his side once the shock finished, twitching his eyes fell open. Ben's chuckles rang through he ears, a door slid opened, allowing Ben and two of his men into the room.

"Did you enjoy that plastic?" Ben asked, towering over the RK900, "Aren't you a new model? Aren't you stronger? Faster? Smarter?" he asked, kneeling down, he moves Colvin's head up, allowing him and the two other men to see his face. The masks now lay on the floor, smashed and forgotten. "What happened to all of your talking?" Ben gave Colvin two light, slaps before rising up to his feet. "What type of android is Cyberlife making? They're all weak and pathetic!" he spat 

"Whatever, you guys have fun with him!" Ben waved the two men off, smirking as he takes his leave. Colvin's eye twitched, he needs to get up and run, if they touch him or even brush past him, he will lose it and if it happens more than once...

Ben walked into his bedroom to find Ginny sitting next to Connor who was drawing a pitcher, Ben's red eyes slowly drained turning green again, he smiled.

"Hows my boy doing?" He asked with a smile, Connor's eyes lit up a smile broke free, he jumped out of his seat and ran to his 'father' who scooped him up into his arms, placing a small kiss on the boy's temple he earned a giggle.

"Ginny is really really nice!! She taught me many new things!! And she makes the best pudding!!" Connor beamed at his 'father' 

"Good! Now did you finish your dinner?" He asked 

"I did!! And Ginny gave me a really big pudding!! I like Ginny, she's my new friend!" Connor spoke, Ben's eyes flickered over to Ginny who smiled softly as she listened to the boy.

"That's good! Now Alex, as you can see Daddy's a really busy man so from now on Ginny will be taking good care of you but don't worry, you will see me around," Ban smiled at his 'son' who frowned

"But you just found me...stay with me..." Connor tugged onto his jacket, frowning up at his 'father'

"I know, but I need to make sure that no one else will take you away and when that's finished we're going to England," 

"Why are we moving?"

"So that no one can take you away from me," he smiled gently, holding the boy close, foreheads touching, "You will be safe and happy, no one will take you away," he smiled

"Will Ginny be coming with us?" Connor asked, looking over at Ginny

"Of course! Ginny can even be your mom!" Ben grinned over at Ginny who hides her red face in her hand but she could still see them, Ben winked at her, sending her over the edge.

"Can Colvin come with us?" Connor asked, looking up at his 'father' who's smile dropped

"Look, son, I'm sorry but Colvin isn't in the best of shape right now, he's sick," Connor frowned

"Why is he sick? Is he gonna be ok?" 

"He...has something with his...memoires and we're doing our best to fix...him, don't worry, he'll...be fine...he'll be just fine..." His green eyes darkened only Ginny noticed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mattie walked through the doors of the department with Colly close behind, clinging onto his arm, his left eye was nothing but a gaping hole. Officers were running around, they didn't even notice the two standing by the door. Colly shifted uncomfortably, hiding behind his lover, once he was behind his lover, you could no longer see him. Mattie covered Colly like a wall.

"Mattie, can we go home now? I don't like it here," Colly whispered

"We won't be long," walking past officers that didn't even bother to stop and ask whats wrong.

"You told your shitty brother what?!" Colly whimpered at Hank's voice.

"Gavin?" Mattie called out to his brother who greeted him with a weak smile, tears stained his cheeks, 

"You just had to bring that fucker with you," Hank grumbled, eyeing Colly who shied away 

"He would have broken out the house and ran around screaming my name if I ever leave him for more than an hour," Mattie narrowed his eyes at Hank, "Don't worry, he won't get in our way," he hissed at Hank, holding Colly close him.

"We need you to help us with this case," Gavin started, walking over to his desk, handing his brother the file. "They were on their way to the park and a group of men and woman with a van started following them,"

"We've checked the cameras and this is all we could get," Hank pointed over at the pitcher, "They all have masks on, meaning that this was planned, they even hacked into Colvin and sent Connor to sleep," Hank mumbled, Mattie, leaned in, taking a closer look.

"Look, they have a symbol written across their backs," Mattie pointed at the symbol, "What is that?" He asked, letting Hank get a closer look and yet he shook his head, Gavin frowned, Colly peeped over his lover's shoulder.

"That's a chinses word! It means lake!" Colly spoke, the three human males looked over at Colly who flashed them a smile

"How do you know?" Gavin asked

"I was made in China!!" he grinned 

"Lake? Wasn't there a case with a YK model who's last name's Lake?" Gavin asked, looking over at Hank who nodded his head

"Yeah, his dad lost it when he died but that doesn't explain why he would get a gang together and run after Colvin and Connor," Hank crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back.

"Should we call Markus?" Colly asked, nudging Mattie's arm

"Why do we need to do that?" Hank asked

"Well, he did leave the house with Connor when they were talking to Ben," Colly lowered his head

"You were stalking them?!" Hank snapped

"Callum said that it would be fun..." Colly mumbled

"Well shit! Call that fucker than!!" Gavin shoved Hank who grabbed his phone

"He's going to kill us," 

RING!!

"Hello? This is Markus Manfred,"

"Its Hank..."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Connor got kidnapped again...."

BEEP!!


	23. Chapter 23

"HANK ANDERSON!!!" Markus yelled once he stepped inside with his friends behind him, he storms over to the human, grabbing his collar, hosting him up from the ground, LED flashing red. North stood back and watched while Simon and Josh both ran to Markus getting him to put the man down. 

"Markus! Put him down!"

"You're going to get all of us shut down!!!" Josh looked over at North who rolled her eyes, stepping in she yanks Markus back, making him drop Hank back onto the floor, his eyes burned into Hank's soul if it was possible

"You have a lot of shit to explain before I burn your fucking house down," Markus snarled, ripping himself free from North's grip

"Markus, calm down," Simon whispered,

"You at the bloody police department! You can't go around making threats in here!" Josh hissed

"I can say whatever I fucking want!" Markus snapped

"Markus we need you to calm down," Hank started 

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Markus stepped forward, North and Simon both yanked him back, "I get a fucking call from you telling me that my lover! Just got kidnapped again!! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!!" 

"Lover? Isn't he a bit too young to be your lover?" Mattie asked

"Isn't he a bit too broken to be alive?!" Markus asked back, challenging anyone who talks to him

"Why you-" Matti stepped forward only to get yanked back by Colly and Gavin

"Shut up! Before you make him even more pissed!!" North growled, narrowing her eyes at Mattie

"Someone fucking explains to me what the fuck is going on!! Before I fucking shot this asshole-" Markus pointed his gun at Hank's head, "In the fucking head! And once I do, I'm going on a fucking killing spree!!" His finger slipped to the trigger, that got a few officers attention 

"Markus, you better chill your fucking ass or You won't be able to see Connor once we find him!" Gavin snapped

"Where the hell did you get that gun from!" Josh hissed

"Finally we're using violence!!!" North grinned

"It won't change anything! We've done enough and if we start using violence now, we are going to get thousands of our people dead!!" Josh explained 

"Fine," she rolled her eye, "Markus put the damn gun down!" she snapped 

"Not until someone explains what the hell is going on!" 

"Colvin and Connor were both going to the park! And on their way, some assholes hacked Colvin and sent Connor to sleep, kidnapping them! There done! Now put the fucking gun down! You're in a fucking police department!" Gavin explained, Markus lowered his gun arm, keeping it by his side.

"We're trying our best to find their location," Hank started once more, taking a few steps back, "We just found out that a group called Lake is linked to one of our other cases," 

"Why don't you just looking through the files again?" North asked 

"Once we finish a case it goes straight to the closed case section and trusts me it will take forever just find that one case again," Gavin spat

"Lake? That fucker!! I knew there was something wrong with him!! Connor didn't let me knock him out," Markus snapped, "What's his name? Benjamin Lake won't keep his hands to himself!! He keeps on touching Connor when he was talking! Brushing against his shoulder or hand then he fucking grabbed his face!!" Markus growled

"Well, we've got the guy! Matt, I need you to find his location," Gavin looked over at his brother who nodded

"I bet its in his basement!!" Colly piped up, "He does have a big house!" he grinned

"Why is he here?" Markus asked

"Don't worry, he can't do shit, he has a mind of a damn child," Hank waved Colly off, Simon's eyes lit up, he made his way over to Colly greeting him as if he was a child.

"Hello! My name is Simon what's yours?" he asked

"Colly!! This is Mattie! And that is my brother-in-law Gavin!!" Colly replied Gavin and North rolled their eyes at the two.

"Give me that damn location and I'm gonna kill that fucker!" Markus slammed his hands on Gavin's desk.

"Markus! Calm down!" Josh hissed 

"I will calm down once I put a damn bullet in that fuckers scull!!" He snapped 

"Mattie! Why don't you look on the cameras? You can see everything in the cameras!!" Colly grinned 

"Cameras? The traffic cameras!" Mattie snapped his fingers, looking over at his brother who nodded, he ran over to his computer, pulling the cameras up.

"I bet they went back home! Ben has a massive house!" Colly smiled 

"It does lead back to his house..." Gavin looked up from his screen, Markus bolted for the door 

"Fucking hell!! Markus!" Hank called after the android.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream was torn from Colvin's throat as another ripple of shock shot up his body. He fell limp on the floor, allowing the two men's hands roam around his bare body, his eye twitched, tears rolled down his eyes. This was too much, too much pain, too much to handle, he wants it to end, right now. They touched there and here earning whimpers, gasps or yelps from the android underneath them, he was pinned to the ground, his body still rebooting from the shock.

"How does it feel? To be toyed around with? But then again you are a toy for us to break," Ben smirked, hands behind his back as he watched his two men play with Colvin a little boy walked past, peeking into the room.

His eyes widen in horror tears welled up in his small eyes, he trembled against the door frame. Blue eyes locked with brown ones, Colvin forced a small weak smile at the boy, telling him he's ok until his eyes slammed shut, he screamed in pain as one of them thrust into him without warning. Connor whimpered, backing away from the door.

Opening his eyes, his body was covered in bruises, two humans can bruise an android...how? Colvin doesn't even know anymore...he could feel the white liquid flowing out of his hole, he wants to shut down but Connor saw him...Connor saw him...Connor was about to cry...he needs Colvin to be there with him...he needs Colvin alive..

"Whats wrong? Not enough?" Ben asked 

"Ben!!" Ginny came running 

"Whats going on? Why aren't you with Alex?" he asked 

"He doesn't want to come out of his room! I've tried everything! But he wants to see his dad!" Ginny dragged Ben over to Connor's door.

"Alex? It's me, daddy," Ben started, the door slowly opened, a boy stood behind the door with big puffy red-eyes, "Whats wrong Alex?" he asked scooping his 'son' up into his arms 

"C-Colvin's hurt! He's crying!" Connor cried into Ben's chest

"Its ok, he's fine, he's getting fixed," Ben lied 

"I want to see him!! I want to see my brother!!" Connor cried 

"Alex, he's getting fixed, you have to wait," 

"No!! I wanna see him now!! I want to see Colvin!!" he cried, throwing soft punches at Ben's chest 

"Alex,"

"Please! Please! Can I see him, dad! Please!" he begged, looking up at his 'father', "Please!!" 

"Alex-"

"Please!!"

"I'm sorry but-" 

"Fine!! I'll see him myself!" Connor snapped, jumping out of Ben's arms, he ran down the hallway with Ben and Ginny close behind him, calling out to him, telling him to stop.

Connor pushed the door opened with all his strength, he ran over to the glass wall, pressing himself up against the glass, he scanned the glass wall for a door, he tried pushing the door opened but it won't move.

"Can you please open the door?" Connor asked the lady in black who nodded, opening the door for him, he bolted over to his brother who was slumped over. "Colvin! Colvin! Please be ok!" Connor gently shook his brother.

"I'm fine..." he forced a smile, cupping the boy's cheek, he wiped the tears away with his thumb

"Are you hurt? Dad said that he's fixing you," Connor brought his hand up to meet Colvin's hand 

"Connor, yo-ou have to gettttttt ooouuttt of here! You're your not safe he-here!" His voice box glitched 

"Colvin? What's going on?!" he asked, "Why are you talking like that? Did they break you?!" the boy's voice began to shake 

"Oh Alex~" Ben's voiced echoed 

"Colvin please be ok! Dad wouldn't let me see you," 

"He is isn't yo-your fat-ther!" Colvin's eyes widen, a scream was ripped from his mouth, he fell to his side, twitching, eyes wide open. Connor was terrified, he was trembling, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Alex!!" Connor was scoped up into Ben's arms, frozen in fear and worry, "Alex? Talk me!" Ben gently placed a small kiss on Connor's LED that was stuck on red, "Fuck, Ginny take Alex back to his room," Colvin watched the ginger-haired woman take Connor away. "I wonder what will happen if I removed this," Ben's hand found its way to Colvin's pump.

"Look, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut and obey or another shock will come your way~ And you might not even make it if you won't shut it!!" He snapped, smashing his foot down onto Colvin's side.

"Ben!! The cops are here!!" A man came running, Ben yanked on Colvin's pump, removing it from his chest as soon as his body finished rebooting, Ben dropped the pump onto the floor a few metres away from the android.

"Fuck! Grab Alex and get a Move on!! Whatever you do, do not let Alex go!!" Ben ran off with the man leaving Colvin alone. Ben scooped Connor up into his arms, climbing into the car and they were off. Ben held Connor close while the boy was fast asleep, snuggling gets Ben's chest. 

Gavin burst through the front door, gun in hand to find no one in the house, moving down into the basement, before he could even walk through the damn door, people were already firing at him and the other officers. Clearing the basement out, Gavin turned into a room, he could hear a faint voice calling out to him, making his way slowly over to the glass wall he looked inside...there was his lover laying on the cold, hard, floor...Gavin slammed his fist into the glass wall, nothing moved, nothing broke. He cursed under his breath, moving over to what looked like a door, kicking the door down he ran to his lover's side, pulling him up onto his lap.

"Colvin, Colvin, stay with me," Gavin whispered, looking down the android's chest to find his pump missing, he looked up from his lover to the floor where the pump lay, "Fuck, hold on, I've got you," he reached fro the pump

"Gavin...30-30 sec-counds..." Colvin managed to say, LED slowly fading, Gavin slammed the pump back into his chest, earning a gasp from the android who fell back into his arms, "He's got, Connor!" Colvin yelped, voice returning back to normal, he pulled onto Gavin's jacket

"Hey, relax, don't worry, Hank's got him," Gavin placed a small kiss on the anroid's lips.


	24. Chapter 24

"Benjamin Lake!! We have you surrounded, step out of the vertical with your hands behind your head!" Hank announced, gun in hand, Markus stood close behind him, gun pointing at Ben who simply grinned, jumping out of the car with Ginny by his side, they pulled out their gun, he lifted his gun up to Connor's head, pressing it to his LED, waking the boy up, LED flashing red.

"D-Dad?" Connor looked up at Ben who gave him a weak smile

"Don't worry, Alex, it will be over soon," Ben mumbled, pressing his lips against Connor's head sending both Markus and Hank over the edge

"Oh, this fucker is asking for it," Hank grumbled

"Can I shoot him now?" Markus asked

"I'm sorry but You can't take my son or wife!" Ben growled, "I will not allow it!"

"Dad, I'm scared..." Connor looked away, hiding his face in Ben's neck, "I don't like this..." He mumbled, suddenly Ben opened fire, hitting one of the officers, both him and Ginny stepped back, gun pointed at Connor's LED, "Where's Colvin?!" He cried, tears falling for his eyes

"Shhh, its ok, he's ok," Ginny whispered, kissing Connor's head, wiping his tears away, "Its ok," she gave him a warm smile, taking him from Ben, he lifted his gun and placed it by the side of Ginny's head, she stood still with a small smile on her face as she held Connor close, she eyed Markus with sad eyes, she flashed him a weak and sad smile.

"Put the gun down!" One of the officers called out, Ben caught a golden ring wrapped around the officer's finger, he narrowed his eyes

"Why do you get a family? And I can't?" Ben snapped, "Everyone here has a lover but I can't have one?! Most of you here are married!! You have kids!! And I can't have a kid?!" Ben threw his head back laughing, eyes turning red.

"This asshole is crazy!" Hank mumbled

"No shit," Markus rolled his eyes

"All I wanted was a family!! But no!! Someone has to stand in my fucking way!" he growled, his finger slipped to the trigger of the gun, Ginny closed her eyes, Connor looked up at her with worry eyes.

"G-Ginny? You're not gonna leave me right?" He asked, tugging at her shirt, she opened her teary eyes

"No, I won't leave you and daddy alone," she pressed her lips against his head, "Promise mommy that you'll be a good boy," Ginny whispered,

"I promise!!" Connor pressed his lips to Ginny's cheeks, throwing his arms around her neck

"Someone just has to stand in my fucking way!!" Ben opened fire, shooting at the officers and when it was their turn to attack, Ben was fast with his movements, his gun hand snapped back to Ginny's head, he grinned when they held their fire. Hit and run, that was what Ben was doing.

"All I wanted was to come home, to my wife and son but I can't have anything can I?!" He asked 

"D-Dad, you're scaring me," Connor whimpered, LED flashing red

"Didn't I tell you to take the damn thing off!! You're human now!! You don't need this stupid mood ring!!" Ben growled, he grabbed a screwdriver from the car, Connor's eyes widened, tears running down his face.

"N-No! I-I'm sorry! Dad! Please!" Connor begged as Ginny stepped away from Ben, holding Connor close, the boy hide his face in Ginny's hair

"What do you think you're doing?! This isn't how you treat your son!" Ginny snapped

"I'm doing what best for our little boy!" Ben lunged forward, Ginny's eyes widen.

Blood dripped from Her head, Connor was too afraid to look up that once he felt something cold hit his neck, he looked up, trembling, Ginny's eyes were lifeless, cold, dead, he tore his eyes away from her's moving up to see blood, flowing down her head, a screwdriver was driven into her head, Connor's eyes widen in fear and hurt, he froze in his place all he could do was cry. "Stupid bitch, I'm doing what meant to be done," Ben growled, ripping his screwdriver out of her head, allowing her body to fall back, Connor found himself on the ground, next to a lifeless Ginny, "Right, now where were we?" Ben grinned down at the boy who stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please, don't hurt me!!" Connor whimpered, choking on a sob

"Its ok, don't worry, it won't hurt, I promise," Ben's voice was soft but bitter, dry, Connor shook his head, looking over at Hank and Markus begging them to help him.

Ben grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him forward as Connor struggled to get out of his grip, he squirmed in Ben's arms once he scooped him up, holding him in place a rammed the screwdriver into Connor's LED. The boy let out a scream of pain.

"D-Dad!! It hurts!! It hurts!! Please!! Take it out!!" Connor cried

"Can I shoot him now?" Markus asked, his eyes burning into Ben's eyes

"Behave, Alex," Ben hissed 

"Please!! It hurts!!! I want Hank to be my dad!! Your not my dad!!" Connor lashed out, crying none stop, choking on his sobs, "I want Hank!!" He whined, "My name is Connor! And Hank's my father!! Let me go!!!", Ben let out a growl, he twisted the screwdriver, ripping another scream from the android.

"Fuck this," Markus opened fire, shooting Ben in the head, blood splattered across Connor's face, Ben fell back, falling to his side, Hank and Markus both raced over to Connor who had curled up into a ball. Once Hank was in the boy's line of sight, he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck, crying into his chest.

"Hank!! It hurts!! It hurts so much!! Make it stop!! Dad!! It hurts!!" Connor cried as blood dripped from his LED, Markus gently took a hold of the screwdriver he looked at Hank who gave him a nod, Markus yanked the Screwdriver out. Connor screamed in pain, eyes going black, pupils turning neon blue, he blacked out.

Hank held the boy close, he could feel his blood hitting his shoulder, pressing his lips against the boy's temple, he turned and made his way back to his car with Markus close behind. Climbing into the back, Markus wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How is he?" Gavin asked standing from his seat, "It be fucking 5 hours!" he looked over at Hank and Markus, "Are they both ok?" he asked

"Colvin is resting, he's making a steady recovery and Connor is also resting in the next room," both Markus and Hank looked up at the Docter

"Can we see them?" Markus asked, walking over to the Docter 

"Yes, we are going to wake Connor up but please when he wakes up let him settle down first, it might be very overwhelming for him," the Docter leads the three over to two doors, "Colvin is resting in the left room, you can see him but please try and keep it down, his sensors are still selective," Gavin nodded 

"Thanks, Doc," and with that, he walked into the room leaving the other two. The doctor opened the door to reveal an RK800 android standing in a tube-like container, wires hooked onto the android's back all the way up to the neck, the android's head hung low, arms and legs limp while leaver held the android off the ground, the android was bare, it had nothing on, not even its own skin. Markus took a step forward, placing a hand on the glass tube, his skin slipped away while his eyes roamed around the android's body, Hank crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Please step back," The Docter made his way over to a small leaver that was placed next to the tube container, Markus stepped back while Hank stepped next to him with worry eyes, the leaver was pulled down, the glass door slid open, the big white and blue leaver slowly lowered the android onto the ground, detaching itself and its wires, the android stood still, LED coming to life, flashing yellow as its skin returned, covering the white smooth plastic, LED froze on blue. A pair of honey brown eyes fluttered open, they lifted their head up, scanning their surrendering. "Welcome back, Connor," The Docter greeted with a warm smile, moving out of the androids way, he's LED flashed yellow.

"W-Where? Where's Colvin! Is he alright?!" Connor burst out, LED stuck on yellow, eyes widen with worry, taking his first few steps he stumbled to the ground, Markus stepped forward but the Docter held his hand out, stopping the older android from taking any more steps. 

"What do you remember?" The Docter asked

"A lady...and a man...the lady was dead and the man was holding a screwdriver...I remember seeing Colvin hurt...."Connor looked up at the Docter with teary eyes, "It a burr, I can't remember much," he choked on a sob, "W-Where's Markus?" He finally asked earning a look from the android, could he not see him?

"He's outside," the human simply replied 

"I want to see him, please," Connor cried, holding onto himself, crying, "I need him, please!" He begged the Docter gave him a smile, pressing a small red button, Connor's eyes slammed shut before fluttering opened once more, "M-Markus!!" Connor cried, reaching out to his lover, unable to walk. In a blink of an eye, Markus was by the RK800's side, holding him close. Connor tucked his head into his lover's neck, crying into his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here, Connor, I'm here," Markus whispered into his lover's ear, happy tears ran down the RK200's face, a grin broke out on his face. Connor's here safe in his arms, here alive, Connor finally remembers him. 

"Take as long as you want, he is free to leave," the Docter add, Hank gave him a silent thank you before he left the room.

"M-Markus! I remember! I-I can't-its too much-" Connor gasped, clinging onto Markus for dear life, LED stuck on red, "It hurts!! Please!! Markus-" Connor's eyes flickered over at Markus gun that was hidden inside of his pocket, 

"Connor, listen to me," Markus took ahold of his lover's face, forcing him to look up, "You're not going anywhere, you're staying here with me and Hank," Markus cried

"Markus...please.." Connor weakly reached out for the gun, closing his eyes,

"I'm not losing you!!" He lashed out, slamming their lips together, Connor weakly lifted his hand up, cupping it under Markus' hand, slowly opening his eyes as Markus pulled out of the kiss, Connor's LED flashed yellow, "You're not the only one struggling here!" He growled, narrowing his eyes, "Have you ever thought about Hank? About me? Hank's depression has increased while you were gone! Getting killed and replaced!" Eyes shining with tears, "I couldn't go a day without knowing you're still alive!! Each time you went missing I would go out and look for you until North had to drag me back to Jericho!! I never gave up on you, Hank never gave up on you, no one has!! We've been fighting assholes just find you!! I know its hard but can you just keep going for Hank? For me? For us?" Markus looked into Connor's eyes LED flashing yellow.

"What...am I...supposed to do when the...best part of me is with you?" Markus asked a sob broke out from his throat, tears ran down his face. He felt relieved, finally letting it all out, letting it all go when he knows Connor is right here in his arms, he could feel all his strength of blocking up all the sadness, anger has finally given way, leaving him crying. "In my eyes...I see my past...in your eyes...I see my future..." 

"To fall in is very easy, staying in love is a challenge and letting go is the hardest part," Hank took a step forward with glazed eyes, hands in pockets, a small smile placed on his lips, "No one wants to let go, no one wants to forget because when they do, they'll end up remembering it once more," Hank looked down at the two, "Fuck, I'm getting old," Hank muttered under his breath, 

"Being here alone without you, Connor, is worst than dying over and over again..."Markus whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads touched, "When you lost your memories of me...I couldn't go on knowing you'll never going to remember me..." Connor closed his eyes, "P-Please don't up on me because I'm not going to give up on us," Markus' hand wrapped itself around Connor's, Hank watched their skin peele away, glowing a soft blue.

"I won't," Connor smiled, giving Markus a small peck on the cheek, he leaned back, rubbing his arms, a blue blush ran across his face as he looked away Markus frowned

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I...er...Um...." Connor turned into a dark shade of blue. Something in Hank clicked, he jumped in front of Markus, kicking him away from Connor, shielding the boy's naked body.

"What was that for?!" Markus lashed out 

"Hank..." Connor whined, pouting up at his dad, asking him to move

"Not after I've given you that damn talk! And definitely not in public!!" Hank hissed, dropping his jacket over Connor's shoulders, eyes narrowing at Markus who just realized what the problem was, looking away with a light blue blush sitting on his face, "Kids these days, all rushing things, fucking hell," he helped the smaller android up, glaring at anyone who dares to look their way as they made their way to the double doors. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Hank snapped at the male android who happened to be caught staring Connor's long, slender, smooth, legs.

"S-Sorry!" He turned away with a blush


End file.
